My Lovely Angel
by Victorianus
Summary: "Aku tau kamu begitu berat saat aku pergi, aku tau juga kamu akan selalu menangis di langit malam sebelum tidur karna memikirkan diriku di sana, aku tau kamu juga akan kesepian dan juga takut karna tidak ada diriku di sisimu. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu mau menikah denganku di saat kita dewasa nanti? Apa kamu bersedia menunguku Uzumaki Naruto?"
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Angel**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Namikaze Kyuubi x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, GAJE **

**ENJOY**

Konoha, salah satu kota maju dan merupakan kota impian untuk berbisnis, sekolah-sekolah berstandar internasional dan juga masih banyak kemajuan tentang kota tersebut. Di salah satu mansion dengan model seperti Gedung Putih dengan halaman seluas lapangan sepak bola internasionl dengan di tumbuhi bunga-bunga yang beragam dan juga di tengah halaman ada pancuran air dengan patung model Aquarius (ok cukup dengan kemewahan yang ada di sini kita lanjut). Di sebuah kamar dengan dinding bernuansa putih di dalamnya ada satu tempat tidur kingsize, rak-rak buku yang besar dan juga barang-barang mewah yang tidak bisa di di hitung satu-satu, seorang pemuda kira-kira berusia 22 tahun tengah duduk santai di pinggir ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Yups siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kyuubi Pemilik perusahaan ternama yaitu Namikaze Corp yang terkenal dan memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh belahan bumi, memiliki tubuh berotot ideal dan jangan lupa rambut berwarna merah dan wajahnya yang tampan dengan combinasi matanya yang berwarna Ruby.

Tok… tok…. tok…..

" Kyuubi-sama" kata seseorang sambil membawa napan berisi roti isi dan jus Apel

Kyuubi pun menyudahi acara membacanya dan melihat kalau salah satu pelayannya datang membawa sarapan untuknya

"Hn Iruka-san, apa semuaanya sudah beres?" tanya Kyuubi

Iruka pun meletakan napannya di meja dan mendekati Kyuubi " Sesuai yang anda minta Kyuubi-sama, Anda di terima di Konoha High School dan menjadi salah satu guru di sana." Jelas Iruka

Kyuubi yang mendengar kabar tersebut tersenyum kecil. Ya, sulung Namikaze ini sangat jarang atau hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Namikaze Kyuubi terkenal dengan sikap dingin, tegas dan memiliki kharisma yang mampu membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut di depannya, bagi dirinya senyum itu 'MAHAL' (Di tonjok Kyuubi). Tapi perlu diingit, bahwa seorang Namikaze Kyuubi cuma tersenyum kepada pemuda yang di cintainya Uzumaki Naruto teman masa kecilnya dulu. Ya pemuda bagai mentari tersebut telah menarik hatinya dan membuat sang Namikaze sulung tersebut jatuh cinta padanya. Pemuda manis berambut pirang, memiliki enam goresan di pipinya mirip kumis kucing, kulit tan mulusnya dan jangan lupa cengiran dan sifat Hyperaktifnya yang selalu tiada batasnya. Kyuubi tersenyum mengingat sosok pemuda sekarang yang sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Apa dia masih seperti itu sekarang? Kyuubi juga berpikir apa dia masih manis dan juga manja seperti dulu. Namikaze sulung tersebut membuka semua kenangan manisnya dulu dengan pemuda matahari tersebut

_**Flasback**_

"Angel-kun~" panggil seorang bocah manis kepada pemuda berambut merah itu

"Hmm puppy-chan. Ada apa?" kata pemuda yang di panggil Angel oleh bocah manis itu

"Angel-kun, kenapa kamu mau bermain denganku? Padahal aku ini yatim piatu dan juga miskin?" kata bocah tersebut dengan pandangan sendu

Ya, Angel a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi di panggil begitu karna bagi Naruto, Kyuubi adalah sosok yang mirip berhati malaikat dan juga selalu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang selalu menganggu Naruto. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Naruto di bully beberapa orang si lorong sepi dan Kyuubi yang melihat insiden itu langsung menghentikan dan juga menghajar mereka yang menganggu Naruto. Semua orang tau kalau Namikaze adalah klan terkuat dan dunia juga mengakui klan Namikaze yang hampir selulur bidang di kuasai klan tersebut. Mereka langsung minta maaf kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi mengancak kalau menganggu Naruto lagi maka di tidak akan main-main akan menghancurkan mereka. Kyuubi langsung mendekat tubuh mungil Naruto yang bergetar ketakutan dan menagis itu tiba-tiba merasa sakit di hatinya melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang

"Hei… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi

Naruto yang merasa dirinya di panggil langsung mendongka kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Hiks… a-and-da si-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya

Kyuubi langsung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang bergetar karna menahan isakannya "Aku adalah malaikatmu puppy. Jangan menangis lagi ok, tidak ada orang yang akan ganggu kamu lagi." kata Kyuubi sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut

"Arigatou Angel-kun." kata Naruto

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kyuubi dan juga Naruto semakin akrab. bahkan Kyuubi membelikan Naruto apartemen tapi Naruto ingin yang sederhana dan membuat Kyuubi menghela nafas karna tidak bisa menolak setelah melihat mata _**puppy **_Naruto. Dan juga, Kyuubi perna membawa Naruto ke mansion Namikaze dan memperkenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Kedua orang tua Kyuubi menerima Naruto dengan suka cita dan bahkan Kushina secara terang-terangan mengatakan Naruto cocok menjadi pendamping Kyuubi karna Naruto termasuk pemuda yang sangat manis dan juga imut (Kushina seorang fujoshi akut dan memiliki koleksi-koleksi yaoi yang hot di albumnya #di smackdown oleh Kushina) dan membuat Kyuubi ama Naruto merona malu.

kembali ke cerita sebelumnya

Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung merai tubuh mungil Naruto dan memeluknya

"Puppy-chan, aku tidak peduli kalau kamu yatim piatu atau apa. Dan juga jangan kamu tanya hal tersebul lagi ok." kata Kyuubi lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut

"Hu'um Angel-kun, Naru bakal janji tidak akan bicara itu lagi." kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat pun langsung tersenyum dan membaringkan Naruto di dada bidangnya

"Puppy-chan, apa kamu mau menungguku?" tanya Kyuubi dan sukses membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung bangun

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

Kyuubi menghela nafas "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan melanjutkan sekolahku di sana. karna Tou-san memintaku untuk sekolah di sana soalnya aku satu-satunya penerus perusahaan Tou-san. Apa kamu mau menungguku Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memandang Naruto lurus untuk meminta jawaban pemuda manis itu. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi tersebut menunduk dan berpikir kalau Kyuubi, Malaikat penjaganya akan pergi meninggalkanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Naruto kagat saat melihat tangan kirinya di pegang Kyuubi lalu memasangkan sebuah cinci di jari manisnya tersebut

"Aku tau kamu begitu berat saat aku akan pergi, aku tau juga kamu akan selalu menangis di langit malam sebelum tidur karna memikirkan diriku di sana, aku tau kamu juga akan kesepian dan juga takut karna tidak ada diriku di sisimu. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu mau menikah denganku di saat kita sudah dewasa nanti? Apa kamu bersedia menungguku kembali Uzumaki Naruto?" kata Kyuubi tegas dan langsung membuat Naruto kaget karna seorang Namikaze Kyuubi, Angelnya melamar dia menjadi sua- maksudnya istrinya.

"Tapi Kyuu-kun, kita ini laki-laki, apa kamu tidak mau memiliki keturunan?" tanya Naruto sendu

"Kamu tenang saja Naru-chan, semua sudah aku urus. Aku akan menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu hamil di masa depan nanti dan kita akan sama-sama menghadap altar pernikahan, suka duka kita laluin bersama. Apa kamu bersedia Naru-chan?" jelas Kyuubi tulus. Naruto pun kaget dan membelalak matanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat

" Aku bersedia Kyuu-kun." kata Naruto

_**End Flasback**_

Kyuubi tersenyum lagi mengingat bagaiman dulu dia melamar Naruto menjadi istrinya dan sekarang tadi malam dia baru saja kembali dari Washington untuk mengurus perusahaan di Konoha karna dia telah selesai mengambil S2 nya( Kyuubi adalah murid cerdas dan juga dia sering lomcat kelas, banyak dosen yang kagum sama dia dan juga mengakui kalau Kyuubi melebihi mereka).

"Kyuubi-sama, apa anda tidak mau menemui 'dia' sekarang?" tanya Iruka. Kyuubi yang mengerti jalan pertanyaan Iruka cuma tersenyum

"Aku akan menemui dia Iruka sekalian memberi dia kejutan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah _my puppy_ saat melihat diriku mengajar di sana." jelas Kyuubi sambil menerawang. Iruka pun tersenyum sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau tuan mudanya telah menyukai pemuda manis Uzumaki tersebut, bahkan mengutus orang untuk menjaga pemuda itu agar bisa mengetahui keadaan sang pujaan hati itu. Iruka mengerti dan tau tuan mudanya di mana sangat khawatirnya saat Iruka memberi kabar kalau Naruto sakit sampai 2 minggu dan membuatnya ingin segera pulang ke Konoha tapi di larang oleh Ibunya untuk pulang, karna ada Lunaria sama Kiba yang bisa mengurus Naruto di apartemennya. Ya, Lunaria dan Kiba adalah orang suruhan Kyuubi untuk menjaganya. Lunaria, gadis berambut ungu panjang dan memiliki wajah yang cantik dan juga memiliki sifat keibuan jika ada masalah dengan Naruto. Kiba atau Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda manis dan juga sahabat Naruto, memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Kiba sebenarnya bersikap manis jika di depan Naruto tapi akan berubah dingin jika di sekolah. Dan Kyuubi selalu mendapatkan informasi dari Lunaria maupun Kiba kalau Naruto sering di bully di tempat-tempat sepi jika berpisah dari mereka itu membuat Kyuubi sakit dan marah. Dan juga Naruto di benci oleh seluruh siswa di KHS ( Konoha High School) karna Naruto yatim piatu dan juga bisa masuk KHS karna jalur beasiswa. Kyuubi ingin sekali meneriaki mereka semua bahwa Naruto masuk KHS karna Naruto adalah salah satu keluarga dari Namikaze dan juga istri dari Namikaze Kyuubi tapi di urung niatnya karna Naruto selalu bilang 'Tidak apa-apa Kyuu-kun, aku baik-baik saja. Asal aku bisa bersekolah dan berada di sampingmu aku bahagia' dan itu membuat hati Kyuubi sakit. Dan sekarang Namikaze Kyuubi telah tiba di Konoha dan juga dia akan menjaga Naruto dengan menjadi guru di sana. Minato sempat kaget dengan keputusan anaknya itu tapi mengerti karna dia melakukannya semata-mata untuk menjaga Naruto. Kushina sempat kaget dan terisak karna Naruto selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya di sekolah padahal Naruto setiap berkunjung kemari selalu nampak ceria dan mengerti kenapa naruto selalu ceria di depan mereka. Kushina mendukung keputusan anaknya itu agar menjaga Naruto di sana karna dia tidak bisa membayangkan calon menantunya di siksa oleh murid-murid di sana.

"My puppy-chan, kamu sekarang akan segera terlepas dari penderitaanmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, selalu di sampingmu, selalu menjadi sandaranmu jika kamu menangis dan juga.." Kyuubi langsung membuka matanya dan memandang ke jendela "akan menjadi suamimu sekarang dan selamanya." kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum

**Di Konoha High School**

Konoha High School salad satu sekolah terbaik dan sudah terjamin akan kualitan dan kuantitas sekolah tersebut, berstandar Internasional dan juga murid-murid di Konoha High School juga kebanyakan murid-muridnya di kalangan penjabat. Tapi, tidak semua murid-murid di KHS adalah kalangan penjabat, ada juga yang bisa masuk dengan cara melalui beasiswa. Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu murid yang bisa masuk KHS melalui jalur beasiswa, tidak di ragukan lagi dengan otak jeniusnya yang setara dengan keluarga Nara, sifatnya yang ramah, ceria dan juga menerima apa adanya. Banyak orang yang membenci Naruto karna Naruto anak yatim piatu dan juga baik hatinya makanya di jauhi murid-murid KHS kecuali Lunaria, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Choji dan juga Shikamaru mau berteman dengan Naruto. Lunaria gadis yang anggun memiliki rambur ungu panjang dan juga murah senyum tapi jika dia sedang marah, bersiap-siaplah 'Say Good Bye' karna dia akan sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berambut jabrik dan juga selalu memasang muka datarnya, tetapi jika di apartemen Naruto dan bersama Lunaria, dia akan menunjukkan sifat kanak-kanak dan manja. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu memiliki mata lavender khas keluarga Hyuuga, berambut indigo dan juga tidak kalah cantik dengan Lunaria. Perlu di ketahui jika Hinata sudah kehabisan kesabaran dia akan menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang membuat dia kehabisan kesabarannya. Hyuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata memiliki mata lavender dan berambut panjang ala iklan shampo. Tapi, jika ada yang menyinggung soal rambutnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang telah menghina rambutnya itu. Akamici Choji, pemuda bertubuh gempal suka membawa cemilan di manapun berada dan jangan sekali-kali bilang dia gendut karna dia akan berubah 180 derajat dan menghajar orang tersebut. Shikamaru Nara, pemuda pemalas memiliki IQ 200 dan juga merupakan saingan Naruto di kelas. Shikamaru akan menjadi serius jika menyangkut Naruto karna bagi Shikamaru, Naruto itu sangat berharga untuknya. Dan juga Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki poni mirip kuncir kuda. Ino merupakan anak dari keluarga Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan kualitas bunganya.

**BRAKKK…**

Dengan kasar pintu terbuka dan menampakan pemuda berambut pirang dan meberikan cengiran khasnya

"Ohayu~ Minna." kata pemuda tersebut masihh tetap menampilkan cengiran khasnya

"Ohayu Naru-chan~" balas seorang gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar pun mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya mimisan.

"Lunar-chan sudah berapa kalai aku katakan jangan pakai suffix -chan tapi -kun mengerti." jelas Naruto dan membuat Lunaria terkekeh pelan

"Tapi Naru-chan kamu sangan manis jadi tidak cocok di panggil Naru-kun~" kata Lunaria lagi dengan nada yang 'sedikit' menggodan dan sekali lagi membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan kesal Naruto duduk di mejanya yang sebangku dengan Kiba yang masih asik dengan buku di depannya. Naruto lalu memandang cincin di jari manis kirinya dengan pandangan yang mengingatkan 'Angel'nya yang sekarang berada di Amerika itu. Dia sangat kangen betul kepada Angelnya karna sudah hampir 11 tahun tidak ketemu. Dirinya sering menangis sebelum tidur dan selalu berdoa agar setiap dia membuka mata, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Angelnya yang menatapnya dengan lembut di hiasi dengan senyuman tulus, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan berkata 'Selamat pagi my puppy'. Tapi hasilnya selalu tidak sesuai yang dia ingingkan, setiap membuka mata di pagi hari selalu tidak ada siapapun di situ. Lunaria yang melihat pun tersenyum sedih karna sudah tau apa yang di pikirkan pemuda tersebut. Dia jadi ingat saat Naruto sakit dan selalu ngigau memanggil 'dia' dan sesekali terisak saat memanggil nama 'dia' tersebut. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi Lunaria dan juga Kiba kalau Naruto merupakan istri dari Tuannya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa… Sasuke-sama datang." teriak gadis-gadis yang ada di koridor sekolah

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Gaara-kun juga datang." teriak gadis lain juga

"Kyaaaaaa Itachi-kun aku cinta padamu~" teriak gadis tersebut

"Kyaaaaaaa Sasori-kun kamu tampan sekali." teriak gadis-gadis tersebut.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal Duo Sabaku dan Duo Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanan mereka. Uchiha Itachi, sulung Uchiha memiliki rambut raven panjang di ikat, memiliki garis di suduthidungnyanya dan biasa di sebut keriput jangan lupa selalu tersenyum kalau berjumpa dengan fansnya. Sabaku Sasori, sepupu Sabaku Gaara mempunyai rambut merah bata dan juga seperti Itachi, selalu tersenyum kepada fansnya. Sabaku Gaara sikap yang cuek, memiliki lingkar hitam di matanya seperti panda dan juga jangan lupa tato di dahinya bertulisan "Ai". Dan yang terakhir Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampa ekspresi, memiliki kulit bervarna putih pucat, rambut berbentuk pantat ayam dan juga jangan lupa kata ambigu 'Hn'. Mereka berempatpun memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke memicikan mata melihat jari manis Naruto terpasanag sebuah cincin dan Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, membuat Sasuke emosi. Ingin sekali bungsu Uchiha tersebut melepaskan cincin yang di kenakan pemuda matahari itu, tapi setiap Sasuke ingin mendekat dengan pemuda tersebut selalu di halangi Lunaria sama Kiba.

"Sas, lebih baik kita cepat duduk, bel jam pertama sudah mau berbunyi." Gaara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke mendengus lalu berjalan menuju mejanya diikuti dengan Gaara, Sasori dan Itachi

Tin… tin…. tin….. bunci ponsel Lunaria berbunyi tertanda email masuk

**From : Kyuubi-Sama**

**To : Lunaria**

**Hari ini aku akan membuat kejutan kepada my 'puppy-chan'. Bersiaplah.**

Lunaria bingung tapi matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan akhirnya senyum tulus terlihat di wajah cantiknya

'Naru-chan, Kyuubi-sama kembali.' kata Lunaria dalam hati dan melihat Naruto yang masih melamun melihat cincinya.

**BRAKK…..**

Pintu kelaspun terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 22 tahun berambut orange dengan mata rubynya mengenakan jas berwarna putih sesuai dengan kulit dan postur tubuhnya. Masuk dengan percaya diri dan meletakan buku pelajaran yang dia bawa. Lunaria dan Kiba sambil pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Guru tersebut memandang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata penuh rindu. Dia begitu sakit saat melihat pemuda itu memandang cincin pemberiannya dengan sendu. Lalu pemuda yang ada di kelas mengangkat tangan kanannya melihat cincin yang sama seperti pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ehm… Maaf sebelumnya, saya pengganti Ebisu-sensei." kata pemuda di depan tersebut dengan tenang. naruto masih cuek dan masih menatap cincinya dengan tatapan sendu

" Perkenalkan, Namaku **Namikaze Kyuubi** dan kedepannya aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama." kata Kyuubi dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan memandang sosok yang mengaku Kyuubi tersebut. Naruto membelalak matanya tidak percaya melihat sensei di depannya tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan dengan tatapan rindu. Masih kaget dan syok naruto tidak yakin di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, sosok yang selalu melindunginya, sosk yang selalu ganggu di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, naruto mengucapkan satu kalimat yang hanya bisa di dengar dirinya

"A.. Ang.. gel-k..kun" isak Naruto

**TBC**

**Yooo Halo minna ketemu lagi ^-^**

**Forgive Me, karna aku belakangan ini sibuk**

**Untuk Naruto : The God Of Shinobi akan tetap berlanjut jadi jangan khawatir ok**

**Fic baru ini karna aku menonton film dan tiba2 muncul ide untuk membuatnya**

**Ok di sini ada beberapa yang harus di jelaskan supaya tidak bingung**

**Kushina di sini bukan Uzumaki Kushina melainkan Senju Kushina dan juga Naruto itu anak yatip piatu yang keluar dari panti asuhan dan tinggal di jalanan**

**Dan buat pemeran baru yaitu Lunaria, karna aku suka dengan dia soalnya cantik wkwkwkwkw # di hajar**

**Ok aku harap klian bersabar soalnya jadwalku padat benar jadi blm bsa buat fick dulu**

**Thanks minna and please reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

"Perkenalkan, Namaku **Namikaze Kyuubi **dan kedepannya aku harap kita bisa berkerja sama" kata Kyuubi dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan memandang sosok yang mengaku Kyuubi tersebut. Naruto membelalak matanya tidak percaya melihat sensei di depannya tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan dengan tatapan rindu. Masih kaget dan syok Naruto tidak yakin di hadapannya adalah sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, sosok yang selalu melindunginya, sosok yang selalu ganggu di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa di dengar oleh dirinya

"A.. Ang …gel-k ..kun"

**My Lovely Angel**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Namikaze Kyuubi x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, GAJE**

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan juga mata yang masih memandang pemuda di depannya yang selalu membuat Naruto tersenyum, terlindungi dan di perhatikan, Naruto masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya. Ada rasa gembira, bingung, terharu dan sebagainya. Pemuda di depannya tersebut masih tersenyum kepada dirinya. Lunaria dan Kiba yang melihat perubahan Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia karna Naruto bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya kembali.

"Baiklah kalian sudah mengetahui nama sensei. Sensei harap kita semua bisa berkerja sama." ulang pemuda tersebut dan matanya mengelilingi ruang kelas Naruto.

" Sensei apakah sensei sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura malu-malu. Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol hanya mengangkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya dan memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya. Semua murid di sana terkejut kecuali Lunaria, Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah tau apa jawaban dari pemudah tersebut. Naruto langsung menundukan kepadalnya malu karna 'Angel' nya tersebut memperlihatkan cincin yang sama seperti dia dan membuat Kiba yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat Haruno, sensei sudah memiliki cincin di jari manis sensei, itu artinya sensei sudah ada yang di miliki dan sensei harap kalian jangan coba-coba merayu sensei untuk menjadi kekasih kalian." jelas Kyuubi dengan senyuman mengejek membuat Sakura tertunduk malu. Lunaria yang melihat pun tersenyum mengejek juga karna Sakura sudah berani menggoda 'Tuan'nya tersebut. Lunaria pun langsung mengangkat tanganya untuk bertanya

"Ya Lunaria-chan mau tanya apa?" kata Kyuubi sontak membuat siswi-siswi di sana kaget karna sensei barunya itu mengenal Lunaria yang terkenal galak jika mereka mengganggu Naruto. Lunaria memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada 'Tuan'nya tersebut.

"Sensei, kalau tidak salah istri sensei ada di Konoha selama sensei study di Washington, apa sensei tidak merindukannya?" tanya Lunaria tersenyum penuh arti dan sontak membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget dan langsung memandang wajah Lunaria dengan tatapan 'apa-maksud-kamu' dan di balas dengan senyuman manis Lunaria. Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Lunaria tersebut melotot tapi langsung kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Kyuubi menarik nafas sebentar kemudian memhembuskan secara perlahan dan tersenyuk ke arah Lunaria.

" Ya istri sensei ada di Konoha selama sensei study di sana. Jika kamu bertanya apa sensei merindukannya jawaban sensei adalah sensei sangat merindukannya. Selama sensei study di Washington, selalu kepikiri dia apakah dia sudah bangun? apakah dia sudah mandi dan makan? apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Sensei pernah kepikir ingin pulang ke Konoha dan meninggalkan study sensei, tapi setelah sensei pikir-pikir, sensei mengurungkan niat sensei tersebut dan sensei berpikir kelak sensei akan bahagia bersama dia selamanya setelah sensei selesai study." jelas Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto tertunduk malu karna 'Ángel'nya pernah kepikiran nekat pulang ke Konoha cuma untuk menemui dirinya. Lunaria yang melihat tingkah Naruto terkekeh geli. Semua yang mendengar penjelasan sensei barunya tersebut terkagum-kagun karna menurut mereka, senseinya itu rela mengorbankan waktu dengan istrinya cuma buat study di Washington.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan lainnya?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dan membuat seluruh murid di sana diam karna sudah mengetahui identitas sensei muda mereka tersebut. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya karna sensei tidak mau kalian ketinggalan materi cuma karna tanya jawab konyol ini." jelas Kyuubi dan mereka pun memulai pelajaran.

**SKIP TIME**

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah selesai. Siswi-siswi di kelas Naruto tampak kecewa karna harus berpisah denga sensei tampan dan berkharisma a.k.a Kyuubi.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini sampai di sini. Naruto." panggil Kyuubi dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget karna namanya di panggil. " Apa kamu memiliki waktu sebentar? tanya Kyuubi

"I.. ya sensei, saya memiliki waktu." jawab Naruto gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kyuubi yang melihat pun tersenyum maklum. "Sensei ingin sekarang kamu mengikuti sensei, ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan." jelas Kyuubi dan sontak membuat Naruto menatap Kyuubi. Naruto bingung apa yang ingin Ángel'nya bicarakan dengannya.

"Baik sensei." Naruto langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Naruto. Sepasang mata menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mata hitam kelam tersebut benci melihat sensei barunya itu.

"Sas, kamu tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Gaara karna Sasori dan Itachi sudah duluan ke kantin.

"Aku tidak lapar." kata Sasuke dingin dan membuat Gaara menghela nafas. Gaara pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar pergi ke kantin. Lunaria dan Kiba yang melihat tingkah uchiha bungsu dari awal mengegerti karna sejak awal Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan 'Tuan' mereka yang dekat dengan Naruto. Lunaria dan Kiba sudah tau jika bungsu Uciha tersebut menyukai Naruto tapi Naruto selalu menolaknya dan membuat Sasuke kesal dan selalu membuat Naruto tidak amat bersekolah di sini. Untung saja mereka berdua bisa menjaga Naruto dan melindungi pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kiba, kita harus hati-hati dengan bocah Uchiha itu, kalau aku lihat dia tidak menyukai sifat Kyuubi-sama yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto-sama." bisik Lunaria dan Kiba pun hanya menganggu mengerti. Jujur, dia juga merasa jengkel dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Sasuke selalu saja mencoba mendekat dengan Naruto, tapi ada Lunaria yang selalu di samping Naruto jika Kiba sedang sibuk. mereka berdua pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju kantin.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam. Naruto terlalu gugup untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hatinya masih saja kalut kaarna sekarang 'Angel'nya akan berbicara dengan dirinya. Kyuubi sesekali melirik Naruto yang ada di sampingnya itu dan tersenyuk karna melihat Naruto yang terdunduk dan gugup itu. Mereka nenaiki tangga, dan sampai di atap sekolah. Kyuubi masih berjalan dan berhenti membuat pemuda manis di sampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Kyuubi menghadap pemuda manis itu dan tersenyum lembut.

" Apa kabar _puppy-chan?"_ tanya Kyuubi dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap Kyuubi. Naruto melihat Kyuubi tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sosok yang membuatnya selalu menangis di langit malam, sosok yang selama ini yang selalu menjaganya, sosok yang selama ini selalu membuat dia bahagia sekarang ada di hadapannya, Namikaze Kyuubi sekarang ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sosok yang sudah hampir 11 tahun tidak pernah bertemu sekarang menjadi pemuda tampan, berkharisma dan juga dewasa. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan airmata, tidak tau air mata bahagia, rindu atau apa dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat dan terisak di dada bidangnya. Kyuubi pun membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut dan senyumannya tidak pernah lepas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku sangat merindukan dirimu _Angel-kun_. Kamu tau, semua perkataanmu sebelum berpisah benar, aku selalu menagis sebelum tidur karna memikirkanmu, selalu kesepian tampa dirimu dan juga aku selalu takut jika tidak berada di sampingmu." isak Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar pun menghela nafas dan menenangkan pemuda manisnya itu. Kyuubi tau keadaan Naruto selama dia tidak ada di Konoha karna Lunaria dan juga Kiba selalu memberika keadaan 'istri'nya itu. Kadang dia sangat marah karna siswa-siswi di kelas Naruto selalu menyiksa 'istri' tercintanya tersebut. Kyuubi tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak mau mendengar kabar yang menyedihkan tentang Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, sudah cukup sabar dirinya mendengar kabar yang dapat mrmbuat dia frustasi. Kyuubi mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto dan dia mendengar suara sengkuran halus dari bocah manisnya itu. Kyuubi pun menlihat dan terkekeh pelah karna melihat Naruto tidur di pelukannya. Kyuubi pun menggendong Naruto dan duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di atap sekolah. Kyuubi duduk dengan hati-hati tidak mau membangunkan bocah manisnya itu. Tampa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata menatap penuh benci ke arah mereka, terutama terhadar pria yang merangkul pemuda masih tersebut. Dia tidak suka sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya miliknya di ganggu oleh orang lain. Setelah melihat kejadian tersebut dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diam.

Kyuubi memandang wajah 'istri' tercintanya itu, membuat dia merasa bersalah karna harus meninggalkannya selama 11 tahun. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa mereka selalu saja menganggu Naruto, padahal Naruto tidak pernah menjahili mereka. Mulai detik ini juga dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto lagi apapun alasannya dia tidak ingin Naruto mendapat kesengsaraan lagi, sudah cukup Naruto mendapat penyiksaan yang selalu menimpanya itu.

"Nge…." geliat Naruto dan sontak membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya. Tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil membuatnya terkekeh.

"_Puppy-chan_ ayo bangun bel tanda masuh sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu." bisik Kyuubi. Naruto masih mengeliat dan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam tidurnya. Kyuubi pun terkekeh dan berpikir sesekali Naruto harus 'istirahat' lalu Kyuubi pun menggendong Naruto ala _bristyle _dan membawanya pergi menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan banyak siswi-siswi berbisik karna melihat sensei barunya menggendong Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Kyuubi memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada mereka agar tidak berisik supaya Naruto tidak terbangun. Kyuubi berpapasan dengan Lunaria dan Kiba

"Nii-san, Naru-chan kenapa?" tanya Lunaria kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersemyum "Sesekali beri dia 'istirahat' tidak masalah bukan? Luna-chan, Naruto izin pulang karna dia kelelahan, bilang saja kalau Naruto sakit dan juga jangan lupa bawa serta tas Naruto kalau pulang ok?" jelas Kyuubi dan mendapat anggukan dari Lunaria dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas. Kyuubi pun melanjutkan perjalananya yang tertunda.

"Namikaze-sensei." paggil seseorang membuat Kyuubi menghentikan jalannya kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapatin pemuda berambut ravel melawan gravitasi sambil memasukan tangannya ke dua saku celana panjangnya. Kyuubi memandang sosok tersebut dengan datar karna dia sudah tau siapa pemuda tersebut

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi dingin membuat pemuda yang menghentikan perjalanannya tersebut mendekati dirinya. Pemuda a.k.a Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak kalah dinginya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam dan saling mengeluarkan aura dingin masing-masing. Orang yang mungin lewat di sana pasti akan merinding ngeri merasakan aura peka yang di keluarkan oleh mereka berdua

"Ada keperluan apa anda dengan saya ** Uchiha**? tanya Kyuubi dengan menekan kata'Uchiha'. Sasuke masih belum menjawab tapi matanya masih memandang pemuda yang ada di gendongan Kyuubi itu. Pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang dengan nyaman tidur di gendongan sensei barunya tersebut membuat dia kesal dan ingin sekali merebut pemuda _hyperaktif_ itu dari senseinya tersebut

"Mau di bawa kemana Naruto sensei, padahal ini masih jam sekolah." tanya Sasuke masih dengan ucapan dinginnya. Kyuubi pun menaikan sebelah alisnya karna merasa tidak ada salahnya dia membawa 'istri' nya pulang ke rumah.

"Memang kenapa Uchiha apa itu masalah buat anda. Saya rasa anda tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarangku untuk membawa Naruto kemana." jawab Kyuubi tidak kalah dinginnya dan membuat Sasuke mengeram kesal. "Anda bukan siapa-siapa dia sensei, jadi saya berhak mengetahui Naruto akan di bawa kemana oleh anda. Mungkin anda memiliki niat buruk untuk menyelakai Naruto." ucap Sasuke lagi. Kyuubi pun hampir saja tertawa lepas karna ucapan bocah tengik yang menurutnya bego itu. Ya tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan Kyuubi dengan Naruto kecuali orang tuanya, adiknya Lunaria dan Kiba dan jangan lupa para karyawan di Namikaze Corp juga mengetahui hubungan Boss mereka dengan pemuda manis itu. Kyuubi pun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke

"Memang kamu siapanya Naruto Uchiha, aku rasa kamu bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto, jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku akan membawa Naruto kemana. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelas saja kalau tidak salah bell sudah berbunyi bukan. So, see you later." kata Kyuubi mengakhiri kalimatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan amarah dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang mendekati ataupun menyentuh Naruto tapi dia juga tidak bisa mendekatkan diri kepada pemuda masih itu karna selalu saja di halangi Lunaria sama Kiba. 'Sial' umpat dia dalam hati. Kyuubi pun sampai di parkiran mobilnya dan membuka pintu lalu membaringkan Naruto di bangku depan dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau Naruto terbangun oleh dirinya. Kyuubi pun tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas kening Naruto dan menuju bangku kemudi mobilnya itu. Dengan perlahan dia menyalakan mobil sport orangenya dan menjalankannya menuju Mansion Namikaze. Dalam perjalanan, sesekali Kyuubi melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. 'Mungkin dia kelelahan jadinya dia tertidur' batin Kyuubi sambil tersenyum sedih melihat 'istri' tercintanya tidur dengan damainya 'Apakah kamu selalu tidur dengan damai begini naruto selama diriku tidak ada di sampingmu?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Butuh setengah jam akhirnya Kyuubi sampai di Mansionnya itu dan dia pun menjalankan mobilnya di depan pintu utama. Iruka yang melihat tuannya pulang awal menyerit heran seharusnya beliau pulang sekitar jam 1 atau 2 siang. Kyuubi turun dengan lembut membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya melepaskan sabuk pengaman Naruto lalu menggendongnya kembali. Iruka sempat panik melihat Naruto ada di gendongan Kyuubi takut kenapa-napa sampai-sampai membawanya ke Mansion tuannya itu. Tapi dia kembali tenang karna melihat 'istri' tuannya itu cuma tertidur lalu Iruka dengan sendirinya menuju lantai dua membuka pintu kamar tuan mudanya itu. Kushina yang melihat kedatangan anaknya sempat heran lalu tiba-tiba berubah panik karna ada Naruto yang berada di gendongan Kyuubi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya lagi Kyuu? Apa dia di bully lagi di sekolah sampai-sampai kamu membawanya pulang?" tanya Kushina cemas setelah menghampiri Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum lalu menggeleng " Tidak kaa-san, mereka tidak membully Naruto, dia cuma tertidur di pelukanku saja, aku pikir Naruto butuh istirahat jadi aku meminta menyuruh Luna-chan minta izin kepada guru yang akan mengajar di kelas Naruto berikutnya karna hari ini Naruto pulang cepat." jelas Kyuubi menenangkan ibunya itu. Kushina pun bernafas lega karna Naruto tidak di ganggu oleh murid-murid di sekolahnya itu dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa lagi yang akan dialami menantunya itu dan akhir-akhir ini Kushina selalu menangis jika memikiri Naruto. Kushina pernah membujuk Minato agar Naruto tinggal bersama mereka karna menurut Kushina jika Naruto tinggal sendiri membuat dia khawatir apalagi Naruto tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Minato pun setuju dan meminta Kyuubi agar tinggal bersama mereka supaya Naruto aman.

"Kaa-sam mau ke dapur dulu, mau menyiapkan makan siang buat kamu sama Naruto jika dia sudah bangun. Bawa dia ke kamarmu Kyuu, kasihan dia pasti kelelahan akhir-akhir ini." kata Kushina, Kyuubi pun mengangguk dan membawa naruto ke kamarnya. Iruka melihat tuannya datang lalu membuka selimut tempat tidur king-size tuannya lalu Kyuubi dengan hati-hati membaringkan Naruto di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Kelihatannya dia sangat lelah Kyuubi-sama." Iruka membuka percakapan setelah Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar pun hanya tersenyum "Ya, aku melihat pun juga begitu, wajah tidurnya tenang selama aku membawanya ke mari. Aku berpikir apa dia selalu tidur dengan tenang selama diriku tidak ada di sampingnya Iruka." kata Kyuubi tersirat kesedihan di ucapannya tersebut. Iruka melihat 'Tuan'nya dengan tatapan sendu, dia tau kalau Kyuubi pasti menghawatirkan Naruto selama dia di Washington dan juga pernah nekad akan pulang menemui Naruto di saat pemuda manis itu sakit selama 2 minggu.

"Saya permisi dulu Kyuubi-sama, sepertinya Kushina-sama membutuhkan saya di dapur." kata Iruka membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto di kamar tuannya itu. Iruka menutup pintu kamar tuannya dengan hati-hati agar pemuda manis itu tidak terbangun. Kyuubi yang melihat kepergian Iruka lalu dia pun melihat wajah damai Naruto. Kyuubi juga membaringkan dirinya di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya. Kyuubi melihat wajah Naruto dengan intens lalu mebelai wajah imut pemuda itu dengan lembut. Merasa ada yang memegang wajahnya, Naruto lalu mencoba membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah wajah Kyuubi mendang tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya. Senyuman lembut yang tertuju pada dirinya membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan tangan kanan Kyuubi yang masih mengusap wajahnya itu.

"Apa ini mimpi, kalau mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku, karna aku selalu menginginkan kalau setiap aku bangun hal yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah wajahnya." kata Naruto masih terkejut. Kyuubi yang mendengar pun terkekeh "Halo _puppy-chan_ nyenyak sekali kamu tidur dan ini bukan mimpi _puppy-chan _yang sekarang kamu lihat itu adalah aku 'suami'mu yang akan selalu setia di sampingmu." kata Kyuubi lalu mengecup kening Naruto. Naruto pun terbelalak kaget karna dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi lalu dia pun dendekatkan dirinya ke dada bidang Kyuubi lalu memeluknya.

"Kamu tau, aku selalu membayangkan setia diriku bangun, lalu di saat aku membuka mata yang pertama aku lihat adalah dirimu _Angel-kun_. Aku selalu berharap jika kamulah yang pertama kali aku lihat di saat aku bangun dan sekarang harapanku terkabul." kata Naruto dengan isakan bahagia. Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu membalas pelukan Naruto "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu mulai sekarang _puppy-chan_, setiap kamu bangun tidur, akulah yang akan pertama kamu lihat, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi untuk kedua kalinya." kata Kyuubi dan Naruto mengangguk di dadanya bidangnya itu.

"_Puppy-chan_ mau mandi bersama?" tanya Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukaannya lalu menatap Kyuubi horror. Kyuubi pun terkekeh lalu bangun membuka baju kerjanya dan menampakan dada bidangnya lalu perutnya yang eight-pack kemudian membuka kancing celananya lalu dengan halus meletakan celana pangangnya di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto melongo karna di hadapannya sekarang Kyuubi yang hampir sepenuhnya bugil karna masih tersisah celana dalam putihnya yang menempel di tubuhnya. Naruto tertunduk malu karna tidak mampu melihat leku-leku tubuh 'suami'nya itu. Kyuubi pun mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan lembut dia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Naruto. Setelah terbuka semua kancingnya dia langsung meletakan baju itu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu lalu perlahan membuka kancing celana Naruto dan sontak membuat Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah celana Naruto bebas dari tubu mulusnya, Kyuubi memperhatikan tubuh polos Naruto dengan warnah kulit tan eksotis dan jangan lupa Naruto yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya itu.

"Kamu sungguh manis sekali _puppy-chan_." kata Kyuubi. Lalu, Kyuubi pun merai tubuh mungil Naruto, kemudian dia menggendong Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang beradi di kamarnya itu. Naruto masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya itu membuat Kyuubi tersenyuk karna dia berpikir 'istri'nya pasti sedang membayangkan yang 'iya-iya' yang akan di lakukan dirinya dengan Naruto tersebut. Kyuubi menuput lalu mencoba mengunci pintu kamar mandi agar tidak menganggu 'acara' yang akan dia lakukan dengan Naruto. Dengan santai Kyuubi pun masuk ke bathtub lalu duduk di dalam genangan air tersebut sambil tetap mengendong Naruto. Tangan Kyuubi lalu bergerang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menutup wajah cantik pemuda itu. Dengan lembut Kyuubi berhasil menyingkirkan tangan yang menutup wajah pemuda masih itu tapi dia melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Kyuubi yang melihatpun tersenyul lalu mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"Bukalah matamu _puppy-chan_, kenapa musti malu dengan 'suami'mu ini, kita kan sepasang 'suami-istri' jadi tidak usah malu." kata Kyuubi halus. Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka matanya hal yang dia lihat adalah dirinya ada di dalam bathtub bundar yang lumayan besar dengan tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang bulat berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang dia cintai lalu dengan gugup Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Kyuubi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kamu benar-benar membuat diriku 'lapar' _puppy-chan_, kamu tau tubuhmu benar-benar menggoda birahiku." kata Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto tertunduk malu. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto tertunduk lalu mengangkan wajah pemuda manis itu dengan lembut lalu mencium bibir chery Naruto tersebut. Naruto yang kaget langsung memejamkan matanya lalu mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuubi tersebut. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir masing-masing menggunakan keahlian berciuman mereka berdua. Tangan Kyuubi tidak diam saja, tangan kirinya mencoba melepas celana dalam Naruto yang masih menempel dan tangan kanannya mencoba menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh masuk ke bathtub. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, dengan cepat diapun mencoba celana dalam putih Kyuubi lalu melempar ke sembarangan tempat.

"Sudah bisa nakal _puppy-chan."_ kata Kyuubi setelah melepas ciuman mereka tadi dan sontak membuat Naruto merona malu. "Kamu tau _puppy-chan_, dirimu benar-benar membuatku bergairah." desah Kyuubi lalu mencium Naruto lagi. Naruto pun melingkari ke dua tangannya di leher Kyuubi dan membalas ciuman 'suami'nya itu. Mereka berdua saling bertukar saliva dan juga menyatukan lidah merekan berdua dengan cara melilitnya.

"Nge~~.." desah Naruto lalu Kyuubi pun turun ke leher pemuda itu lalu mencium leher caramel Naruto dan tidak lupa meninggalkan bercak merah sebagai tanda kepemilikannya kemudian turun menuju puting Naruto yang sangat menggoda itu. "Ah~~ ah~~ Kyu…~kun..~" desah Naruto sambil membenamkan wajah Kyuubi agar lebih dalam lagi menghisap putingnya itu. Kyuubi semakin gencar menghisap puting Naruto dan sesekali lidahnya bermain-main dengan pentil pemuda manis itu. "Ah~~ urg~ te…rus…. Kyu…kun~~ ah…ah…." desah Naruto bagai nyanyian surga di telinga Kyuubi. Setelah puas dengan puting pemuda masih itu kemudian Kyuubi pun turun lang menjilat lurus perut Naruto lalu sampailah ke penis Naruto kemudian dia mengulum dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya naik turun di penis Naruto.

"AH~~ AH~~ Kyu~ ah ~ ja…ngan…. ah~" desah Naruto tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Kyuubi dia pun semakin mempercepat _blow-job_nya itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya mendesah nikmat lalu tangan kirinya menjambang rambut Kyuubi dengan irama naik turun. "Ah~~ Kyu…. a..ku… ARGHHHHHHH!"erang Naruto lalu menembakan seluruh spermanya ke dalam Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun masih tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menyedot penis Naruto yang sudah keluar sperma itu. Setelah merasa tembakan sperma Naruto berhenti, Kyuubi pun menelan seluruh sperma Naruto yang ada di mulutnya lalu menarik wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang terkulai lemas. Kyuubi tersenyum karna melihat Naruto yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menembak cairan putih yang bersarang di kantung kemihnya itu.

"_Puppy-chan_ tadi aku sudah melayanimu, sekarang giliran kamu yang harus melayani suamimu ini." kata Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi mencoba memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang masih 'perwaran itu. Jari tengah Kyuubi terasa seperti di urut oleh lubang senggama Naruto karna lubang pemuda manis itu masih sempit lalu Kyuubi pun memaju mundurkan jarinya tu dan membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Ah~~ ah~~ te…rus… Kyu..kun~ ah~~ ah~~." desah Naruto tubuhnya naik turus mengikuti ritme jari Kyuubi. Tidak cukup dengan satu jari, Kyuubi pun memasukan satu jari lagi kemudian memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat. Narutopun sangat menikmati permain jari Kyuubi terlihat dari tubuh dan wajahnya yang terlihat menimakti permainan Kyuubi itu

"_Puppy-chan_ sepertinya 'lubang'mu telah siap. Aku akan mulai memasukannya. Aku memberikan ke'perjaka'anku kepadamu dan juga kamu memberikan ke'perawanan'mu padaku." kata Kyuubi lalu melepaskan jarinya di lubang Naruto kemudian dia mengenggam penisnya yang di atas rata-rata itu mengarahkan ke lubang Naruto. Dengan lembut Kyuubi memasukan penisnya itu agar Naruto tidak merasa kesakitan. Kepala penis Kyuubi sudah masuk lalu dia menghentikan aksinya itu karna melihat Naruto meringis. "Sakit?" tanya Kyuubi, " Kalau sakit, aku akan menghentikannya karna aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan _puppy-chan_." kata Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto menggeleng cepat lalu memandang Kyuubi dengan sayu "Aku tidak kesakitan Kyuu-kun, aku cuma ingin menyesuaikan diri dengan 'benda'liatmu itu di dalam lubangku, kamu tau 'benda'mu itu sangat luar biasa ukurannya." kata Naruto membuat Kyuubi terkekeh "Tentu saja, 'suami siapa dulu dong'' kata Kyuubi dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi. Naruto mendesah nikmat karna seluruh penis Kyuubi telah masuk sempurna ke dalam lubangnya itu. Kyuubi masih diam karna dia ingin lubang Naruto bisa menerima penisnya. Setelah merasa bisa menerima penis Kyuubi, dia pun mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya itu.

"Ah~ _pup..py..chan~." _desah Kyuubi keenakan karna penisnya itu dipijit lubang Naruto. Naruto juga melenguk keenakan dan juga mengeluarkan suara-suara eroktis yang membuat Kyuubi semakin bersemangat. Tangan Naruto tidak diam saja, kedua tanganya pun memainkan puting Kyuubi sesekali juga bibirnya menghisap puting Kyuubi itu. Kyuubi yang merasa kurang puas dengan posisi itu lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto kemudian Kyuubi berdiri dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Kaki jenjang naruto pun melingkari pinggang Kyuubi agari bisa menahan tubunya tidak terjatuh sedangkan tangannya membenamkan wajah Kyuubi yang menghisap puting Naruto. Penis Kyuubi memaju mundurkan lubang Naruto dengan cepat membuat Naruto mendesah kenikmatan

"Ah~~Kyu…, ka…mu… he..bat.. ah~~." desah Naruto membuat Kyuubi mempercepat ritmenya tersebut. Serasa ada yang akan keluar dari penis Kyuubi, dia pun mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Naruto semakin mendesah nikmat "_pu..ppy…chan.. _ak..uu ARGGGGGGG!" erang Kyuubi dan bobol sudah pertahanannya lalu menembakan banyak spermanya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mengejang hebat kalau tidak Kyuubi peluk erat dirinya pasti sudah jatuh. Setelah penis Kyuubi selesai mengeluarkan semua spermanya itu. Kyuubi lalu berendam lagi ke dalam bathtub dengan Naruto masih di dalam rangkumannya. Penis Kyuubi pun terlepas dari 'sangkar' Naruto dan memgeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun membersikan sisa-sisa sperma yang ada di lubang 'istri'nya itu lalu mengecup kening Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan

"Arigatou _puppy-chan_, permainanmu sungguh hebat." puji Kyuubi membuat muka Naruto merah dan menyembunyikannya di dada bidang Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun terkekek lalu mereka pun bergegas mandi karna 'permainan' tadi membuat mereka benar-benar lelah dan juga tidak ingin membuat Kushina menunggu lama di meja makan.

Di sekolah Naruto tepatnya di kelas Naruto, jam pelajaran telah selesai dan membuat siswa-siswi di KHS membereskan peralatan merekan masing-masing. Lunaria dan Kiba terlihat sibuk lalu ingin cepat-cepat bergegas ke Mansion Namikaze karna mereka berdua tau kalau 'Tuan'nya itu membawa Naruto ke Mansion mereka. belum sempat mereka keluat sudah ada suara barito yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Inuzuka, Lunaria kalian mau kemana?" tanya pemuda bersurai raven tersebut kepada mereka berdua. Merasa di panggi, Lunaria dan Kibapun berbalik dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan dingin

"Kami berdua mau pulang Uchiha-san, aku rasa tidak ada yang melalang kami pulang bukan."jawab Lunaria dingin lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengeram kesal. Tiga pemuda lainnya menghampiri Sasuke

"Sas, memang kamu ada urusan apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Gaara tapi Sasuke langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga

'Aku tau kamu akan ke tempat Naruto dan juga guru baru brengsek itu Lunaria.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati merasa terbakar hatinya saat melihat Naruto di gendong oleh sensei barunya itu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Angel**

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Namikaze Kyuubi x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, GAJE**

Siang itu di halaman Konoha High School Lunaria dan juga Kiba pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Sebenarnya Lunaria bingung dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu yang selalu saja mendekati Naruto tapi karna da sudah tahu maksud dari pemuda itu membuat dia dan juga Kiba harus ekstra menjaga 'istri' kakaknya itu sekaligus Tuannya dan lagi saat Lunaria dan juga Kiba baru saja mau keluar kelas tiba-tiba mereka di cegat Sasuke menanyakan dirinya mau kemana membuat mereka berdua harus hati-hati dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa sampai ke Mansion Namikaze ingin mengetahui kabar bocah pirang itu.

"Kiba, apa kamu merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke selama Kyuubi-sama mengajar di sini?" tanyanya kepada Kiba yang masih berjalan di sampingnya itu. Kiba lalu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap menatap gadis bermata violent itu. Dia tahu Lunaria memang mengkhawatirkan Naruto karna bocah pirang itu selalu di siksa oleh Uchiha keparat itu cuma gara-gara cintanya di tolak Naruto. Kiba tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepala Lunaria

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Luna-chan, kamu jangan khawatir, aku yakin Kyuu-nii bisa mengatasi semuanya dan juga jika Uchiha itu berani macam-macam kamu tahu kan Namikaze itu siapa?" kata Kiba membuat Lunaria tersenyum. Ya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Clan Namikaze yang hampir menguasai perekonomian dunia dan juga dalam bidang kesehatan, hukum, militer dan eletronik mereka tidak kalah hebatnya. Bagi Namikaze, Uchiha hanya semut kecil yang dengan mudah mereka jatuhkan dan perlu di ketahui Lunaria juga adalah seorang Namikaze yaitu Namikaze Lunaria. Sebenarnya rambut ungunya itu cuma menutupi rambut merah aslinya karna dia tidak mau orang tuanya khawatir dan juga membuat dia bisa terbebas dari saingan-saingan bisnis ayahnya itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas asli Lunaria karna saat Kushina melahirkan dirinya, keluarganya menutupinya dari publik dan Lunaria langsung di pindahkan ke London agar dirinya tidak diincar oleh musuh bisnis ayahnya. kadang setahun enam kali Kushina menjenguk putrinya itu agar tidak kekurangan kasih sayang darinya. Setelah Lunaria dewasa, diapun mengecat rambut merahnya itu dengan warnah ungu dan juga dia memiliki warna mata yang sama kengan Kushina yaitu violent. Dan sampai sekarang orang-orang pun masih belum tahu identisas aslinya kecuali kekashinya Inuzuka Kba yang mengetahui bahwa Lunaria adalah adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Kiba lalu mengandeng tangan Lunaria lalu berjalan pulang menuju tujuan awal mereka.

"LUNA-CHAN! KIBA-KUN!" teriak seseorang membuat mereka berhenti lalu berbalik dan mendapatkan Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka akhirnya bisa sampai ke empai Lunaria dan juga Kiba dengan ngos-ngosan membuat dua orang di depan mereka menatap mereka bingung

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Lunaria bingung melihat mereka berenam yang masih ngos-ngosan karna mengejar mereka berdua tadi. Ino mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi lalu menatap Lunaria

"Kalian berdua mau ke tempat Naruto bukan? Bolehkan kami ikut? Kami juga ingin mengetahui keadaanya." kata Ino dengan nada memohon dan juga anggukan memeles dari mereka berlima di belakang Ino membuat Kiba dan juga Lunaria sweatdrop. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji adalah sahabat Naruto bahkan mereka juga tidak menyukai Sasuke yang memiliki sikap arogan untuk mendekati Naruto. Pernah dulu Sakura dan juga teman-temannya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto karna menggoda Sasuke padahal Sasukelah yang menggodanya tetapi Ino dan Hinata langsung memberitahu Naruto agar cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah supaya bisa selamat dari Sakura yang ingin menyelakai dirinya. Ino dan Hinata juga dekat denga Lunaria karna mereka bertiga memiliki sifat yang sama untuk melindungi Naruto dari orang-orang yang merasa sok berkuasa itu. Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji juga tidak kalah _projectivenya _jika menyangkut Naruto. Pernah Naruto dengan polosnya menanyakan kenapa mereka semua ingin berteman dengannya dan Neji dengan bijak menjawab 'Karna di dunia ini jika tidak ada seseorang yang menemanimu akan terasa hampa, kami berteman tidak pandang materi, status ataupun apa yang kami ingingan cuma persahabatan yang tulus, biarpun kamu yatim piatu atau masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan beasiswa tapi bagi kami semua kau juga manusia juga Naruto kamu juga membutuhkan teman.' dan dari situlah Lunaria dan juga Kiba merasa tenang karna ada juga yang mau menerima Naruto apa adanya. Lunaria hanya menghela nafas karna sikap Ino yang kadang sangat menghawatirkan Naruto itu (author : Memang kamu juga tidak khawatir apa Lunaria #Di tendang Lunaria)

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, tapi aku harap kalian tidak terkejut jika menemuinya." kata Lunaria misterius membuat Ino dan juga lainnya menatapnya dengan tanya lalu menatap Kiba yang juga tersenyum simpul. "Ayo kita pergi kasihan Naru-chan pasti menunggu aku yang imut ini." kata Lunaria narsis membuat mereka semua sweatdrop dan mereka semuapun pergi ke tempat tujuan yang sama.

Seorang pria paru baya mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju Mansionnya karna mendapat telfon dari istrinya agar cepat pulang. Dia sangat heran padahal hari ini ada rapat yang harus diikutinya dan dengan terpaksa membatalkan rapat tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan Mansionnya itu diapun langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam lalu menemui istrinya

"Kushina ada apa kamu tiba-tiba menelfonku padahal sebentar lagi rapat tentang perkembangan bisnis perusahaan akan di mulai." kata Minato kepada istri tercintanya itu. Namun dia melihat ada yang ganjal dengan tingkah laku istrinya hari ini. Meja makan terlihat penuh dengan berbagai hidangan yang beragam membuat dirinya bingung dan juga Iruka yang meletakan piring di setiap meja itu dengan rapi.

"Kushina sebenarnya ada apa ini, kamu mengadakan pesta?" tanya Minato bingung dengan tingkah istrinya itu. Kushina menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menghampiri Minato lalu tersenyum

"Naru-chan tadi di bawa pulang Kyuubi. Kamu seharusnya tadi lihat bagaimana Kyuubi menggendong Naru-chan dengan romantisnya Kyaaaaaa." teriak Kushina membuat Minato sweatdrop sedangkan Iruka hanya terkekeh pelan. 'Jiwa fujoshinya muncul' batin Minato kemudian diapun mengarah pandangannya ke seluruh penjuruh tetapi tidak mendapati Kyuubi maupun Naruto.

"Kushina dimana Kyuu dan juga Naruto?" tanya Minato membuat Kushina tersenyum penuh arti membuat Minato bingung akan tingkah istrinya itu. "Mereka berdua ada di kamarnya Kurama dan sudah lebih dua jam belum keluar seharusnya Naru-chan sudah bangun dan juga bergabung dengan kita di sini tapi sampai sekarang belum keluar dan kamu tahu apa artinya kan Minato?" kata Kushina dengan alis di naik turunkan dan juga sengiran yang aneh membuat Minato bergidik dan juga Iruka tersenyum aneh mendengar perkataan Kushina itu.

"Aku pulang!" ucap seseorang membuat mereka melihat ke pintu masuk lalu menampakan beberapa siswa-siswi KHS masuk ke dalam Mansion mereka. Kushina tersenyum ke arah anak yang berambut ungu itu lalu "Selamat datang Luna-chan." kata Kushina menghampiri mereka tidak lupa Minato dan juga Iruka mengikutinya dari belakang. Lunaria lalu tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Kushina membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji heran.

"Kaa-chan." kata Lunaria ke Kushina sontak membuat Ino dkk kaget. "EHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Ino syok lalu Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, Neji yang melotot tidak percaya kemudian Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan juga Chouji langsung berhenti memakan kerupuknya itu. Kushina membalas pelukan anak bungsunya itu

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Luna-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada Lunaria dan di jawab dengan senyuman manis

"Baik kaa-chan tapi tadi di sekolah saat Kyuu-nii masuk di kelasku ada gadis centil yang menggodanya." kata Lunaria langsung membuat Kushina berubah menjadi sosok yang tadinya lembut menjadi seperti banteng yang siap menanduk sasarannya membuat Minato dan juga Iruka sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang berani menggoda Aniki mu Luna-chan?" tanya Kushina dingin kepada anaknya itu tapi sebelum Lunaria menjawab Minato langsung memotongnya "Sudahlah Kushi-chan mungkin cuma gadis remaja yang genit agar bisa mendapat perhatian Kurama." kata Minato lalu Kushina mengangguk maklum tapi langsung menatap beberapa siswa-siswi yang bersama dengan anaknya itu

"Luna-chan siapa mereka semua?" tanya Kushina lembut setelah kembali dari amukannya itu. Lunaria lalu menghadap ke arah Ino dkk lalu kembali menghadap ibunya itu

"Mereka semua ingin melihat keadaan Naru-chan kaa-chan, mereka teman Naru-chan di sekolah." jelas Lunaria membuat Kushina, Minato dan Iruka terbelalak kaget lalu memandang mereka semua dengan intens. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji gugup karna mereka seperti sedang di hakimi oleh orang tua dan pelayan Lunaria itu membuat mereka salah tingkah karna di pandang seperti itu. Kushina lalu tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dan memelu Ino

"Terima kasih… terima kasih kalian mau menjadi teman Naruto… terima kasih banyak." isak Kushina membuat Ino kaget karna tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk oleh kaa-sannya Lunaria. Ino lalu membalas pelukan Kushina kemudia tersenyum lembut

"Kami semua berteman dengan Naruto apa adanya, Naruto juga manusia dia juga perlu teman dan juga kasih sayang jadi kami berteman dengannya dengan hati yang tulus." ucap Ino di sertai anggukan Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji. Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Ino langsung melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Ino tidak percaya dia pun memandang Ino dengan intens tapi tidak ada kebohongan di dalam mata birunya itu membuat Kushina memeluknya kembali. Minato dan juga Iruka yang melihatpun tersenyum ke arah mereka

"Terima kasih kalian mau berteman dengan Naruto karna Naruto orang yang berharga bagi kami." kata Minato tulus membuat Ino dkk bingung. 'Berharga? Maksudnya apa?' batin mereka serempak membuat Minato jadi salah tingkah karna ucapannya itu. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya itu lalu membuka suara

"Naruto itu adalah 'istri' anakku jadi dia sangat berharga bagi kami." kata Kushina membuat Ino dkk melongo tingkat akut.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Ino syok membuat Kushina tersenyum misterius dan membuat mereka semua semakin bingung. Lalu Kushina mengajak mereka semua masuk ke dalam "Kalian semua tunggu saja, nanti kalian akan tahu apa maksud ucapanku tadi." kata Kushina misterius membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji ,Shikamaru dan juga Chouji menatapnya dengan penuh tanya sedangkan Minato, Iruka, Lunaria dan juga Kiba menyusul di belakang.

Di Kamar Kyuubi

Sosok dua pemuda yang tampa sehelai benangpun yang berada di dalam bathtub setelah melakukan aktifitas mereka itu. Kyuubi pemuda tampan yang memiliki tubuh proposional dan Naruto pemuda manis mereka berdua saling diam setelah melakukan 'hal itu'. Kyuubi sesekali mengelus rambut pirang Naruto sedangkan pemuda manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuubi karna kelelahan. Kyuubi lalu mencium pucuk kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda manis itu nyaman

"Apa kamu menyesal melakukannya _puppy-chan_?" ucap Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan 'suami'nya itu menggeleng di dada Kyuubi

"Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali _Angel-kun_, aku bahagia karna sepenuhnya sudah menjadi milikmu." isak Naruto mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan membuat Kyuubi memeluk pemuda manis itu semakin erat. Bagi Kyuubi Naruto adalah segalanya untuknya. Dia tidak mau melihat Naruto bersedih lagi dia ingin melihat senyum Naruto dan membuat pemuda yang di peluknya itu bahagia selamanya. Tangan Kyuubi lalu membasu tubuh polos Naruto dengan air bathtub dengan busa-busa sabun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Kyuubi benar-benar memanjakan pemuda manis tersebut. Dia mengelus punggung Naruto dengan lembut dengan air busa di bathtub itu sesekali memijit punggung pemuda manis itu membuat Naruto nyaman. Kyuubi yang melihat pun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membasu tubuh Naruto dan juga dirinya.

"_Puppy-chan,_ ayo kita bersikan tubuk kita di shower, kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu kita lama nanti malah membuat dia curiga." kata Kyuubi lembut membuat Naruto mendongka kepalanya melihat wajah tampan Kyuubi yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuubi lalu menggendong tubuh Naruto lalu diapun bangkit dari bathtub dan berjalan menujuh shower. Naruto masih malu melihat tubuh polos kekasihnya itu apa lagi 'benda liat' milik _Angelnya _itu yang ukurannya di atas rata-rata. Muka Naruto langsung memanas lalu menyembunyikannya di dada Kyuubi membuat dirinya tersenyum lalu menyalakan air shower untuk membasuh tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah merasa cukup, Kyuubi pun lalu mematikan shower lalu mengambil handuk yang ada di rak-rak jemuran di dekat mereka. Kyuubi mendekati tubuh polos Naruto lalu dengan lembut mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian turun ke tubuhnya lalu ke dua lengan pemuda manis itu lalu terakhir kaki pemuda itu dan tidak lupa mengelap 'junior Naruto'. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu membuat mukanya merona malu lalu melihat Kyuubi mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang sama di pakai Naruto. Kemudian Kyuubi mengambil _bathing suit _ berwarna putih langsung mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto masih melamun melihat dirinya cuma tersenyum kemudian mengambil _bathing suit _berwarna kuning lalu dengan lembut di pakaikan di tubuh mungil Naruto. Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunanya itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya karna diperlakukan oleh Kyuubi dengan lembut seperti suami yang memanjakan istrinya. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto menunduk kemudian tersenyul lalu menyentu dagu Naruto dan membuat kedua bola mata mereka bertemu

_Ruby ketemu Saffir_

Seketika Naruto merasa terhipnotis dengan mata Ruby Kyuubi membuat dirinya tidak mesa mengalihkan pandanganya itu. Kyuubi kemudian tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto otomatis membuat Naruto menutup matanya. Mendapat restu dari sang 'istri', Kyuubi lalu menempelkan bibirnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Naruto membalas ciuman Kyuubi lalu melingkari kedua tangannya di leher 'suami'nya itu. Kyuubi langsung melepaskan ciumannya itu lalu memandang Naruto lembut

"Ayo kita turun, Kaa-san sudah menunggu kita." kata Kyuubi di jawab anggukan Naruto. Kyuubi lalu membuka pintu kamar mandinya itu dan tangan kananya merangkul pinggang pemuda manis itu. Ya selama Kyuubi di Washington, tidak perna memanjakan 'istri'nya itu dan baru hari ini dia memanjakannya dan dia berpikir akan menjadi pekerjaan yang menyenangkan buat dirinya. Setelah menggunakan sandal rumah berwarna putih, mereka berdua lalu membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Masih dengan posisi Kyuubi merangkul Naruto sedangkan Naruto memeluk pinggang Kyuubi mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Masih menimakti dunia mereka berdua tidak melihat Ino yang menatap sensei barunya itu merangkul Naruto dengan mulut terbuka kemudian Hinata yang tidak jauh seperti Ino, Neji yang melotot melihat keduanya yang masih dengan duniannya itu kemudian Shikamaru yang langsung tidak ngantuk lagi karna melihat 'pemandangan'di depannya dan juga Chouji yang tadi asik makan keripinya itu tiba-tiba kagat dan menjatuhkan bungkus keripingnya itu sedangkan Lunaria, Kiba, Kushina, Minato dan juga Iruka tersenyum melihat kehadiran mereka berdua

"Ehmm." dehem Kushina sontak membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto tersadar kemudian memandang arah sura tersebut. Naruto begitu syok melihat rupaya ada teman-temannya di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak kaget melihat wajah mereka semua. Kyuubi masih bisa mengontrol diri walaupun kaget tapi memasang muka datar sedangkan Kushina tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka. Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Kyuubi dan pemuda berambut orenge itupun membalas pelukannya.

"Nah kalian semua tahu kan arti ucapanku kalau Naruto adalah 'istri' dari anakku dan dia adalah istri dari namikaze Kyuubi." kata Kushina memecahkan keheningan membuat Naruto merona malu di dalam pelukan Kyuubi lalu Kiba dan Lunaria yang tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang masih belum sadar

1…

2…

3…..

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka semua kompak

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Angel**

**Kyuubi/Kurama and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi mencoba membuat cerita Naruto dari ide saya**

**Chapter 4**

Suasana di ruang tengah keluarga Namikaze hening khususnya Naruto yang menunduk malu karena ketahuan oleh teman-temannya sedangkan Kyuubi menatap dingin ke arah ibunya yang terkekeh dan juga Minato yang tersenyum mesum ke arah dirinya itu. Ino dan Hinata memandang tajam ke arah Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan dari pemuda manis tersebut, Neji yang cuek saja, Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur lagi lalu Chou Ji yang makan cemilannya dan juga Lunaria dan juga Kiba memandang Namikaze muda tersebut dengan senyum penuh arti. Kyuubi melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang menunduk takut karena ketahuaan hubunganya dengan sensei baru di sekolah mereka tersebut

"Sudah cukup kalian membuat **istri**ku takut?" kata Kyuubi dingin membuka pembicaraan karna tidak tega melihat Naruto yang tertunduk terus menerus dengan tatapan kedua teman Naruto yang mengimitasi istrinya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget dan membuat Shikamaru yang tidur langsung terjaga dan juga Chou Ji yang makan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ino dan juga Hinata tersentak kaget karena merasa terimintasi oleh Kyuubi langsung menundung kepala mereka berdua.

"_Ma~ ma~ ma~ _jangan kasar Kura-kun, kamu membuat mereka berdua takut." kata Kushina membuat Namikaze tunggal tersebut memicingkan mata ke Ibunya itu sedangkan yang di tatap tidak takut dengan ancaman anaknya itu. Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto ke sampingnya membuat Kushina ber _Kyaaa_ ria melihat anak dan menantunya berpelukan sedangkan Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji yang mendengar teriakan Nyonya Namikaze tersebut kaget dan memandang horror ke Nyonya Namikaze tersebut. Ino yang sadar langsung memandang Naruto dan juga sensei mudanya yang masih berpelukan.

"Jadi Naru-chan bisa kamu jelaskan semuanya?" tanya Ino menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak karna melihat adegan yaoi live. Naruto tersentak kaget kemudian memandang teman-temannya sebentar kemudian menoleh ke wajah tampan kekasinya untuk meminta jawaban. Kyuubi yang sadar lalu menatap kekashinya yang ragu-ragu untuk jawab. Kyuubi menghela nafas kemudian mengelus rambut pemuda manis tersebut lalu mengangguk dengan pelan. Naruto lalu menatap mereka ragu-ragu kemudian membuka suara

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Namikaze Kyuubi suami saya." kata Naruto gugup. Ino yang merasa kurang dengan penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu berdecak kesal

"Kami butuh penjelasan yang rinci U.Z.U.M.A.K.I. N.A.R.U.T.O." kata Ino dengan penekanan nama pemuda manis tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu memandang teman mereka satu-satu dengan takut kemudian membuka suara lagi

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, dulu aku adalah seorang anak jalanan." kata Naruto akhirnya membuka rahasia yang dulunya di pendam. Ino, Hinata, Chou Ji, Shikamaru dan juga Neji tersentak kaget sedangkan Kushina,Kiba, Lunaria dan juga Minato yang mendengarpun menatap sendu ke arah Naruto. Kyuubi menenangkan pemuda manis tersebut dengan mengengam tangan istrinya itu.

"Aku yang dulunya yatim piatu dan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku dan juga asal-usulku ini hidup sebatang kara di panti asuhan. Sampai umurku enam tahun, aku melarikan diri dari panti asuhan lalu hidup di jalanan. Aku harus mengamen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari dan juga setiap hari diriku selalu di tindas oleh orang-orang yang aku temui karna mereka jijik dengan diriku ini." kata Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian kelamnya dulu. "Sampai pada akhirnya ada seorng malaikan tampan yang menolongku dari ketindasan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang lakukan kepadaku." lanjut Naruto. Iruka yang membawa minuman tidak sengaja bergabungpun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Kushina dan Lunaria terisak mendengar cerita Naruto mau tidak mau Minato dan juga Kiba menenangkan mpasangan mereka itu. Mata Ino dan juga Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji menatap iba kepada Naruto.

"Lalu, malaikat tampan itu membawaku ke dalam istananya kemudia aku bertemu dengan Raja dan juga Ratu di istana mereka dan juga para pelayan mereka yang baik-baikdan mereka semua memintaku untuk tinggal di istananya dan juga mereka membiayai seluruh kehidupanku." kata Naruto tersenyum membuat Kushina, Minato, Lunaria dan juga Kiba tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku dan juga malaikat tampan itu menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial dan Raja dan Ratu tersebut merestui hubunganku dengan malaikat tampan yang merupakan anak mereka berdua." lanjut Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kushina dan juga Minato "Dan tidak lama kemudian, malaikan tampan tersebut tiba-tiba melamar diriku yang hanya anak jalananya ini. Aku sudah bilang kepada malaikat tersebut, tetapi dia sangat mencintaiku dan juga dia ingin melindungiku dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan dirinya." kata Naruto yang merasakan pelukannya semakin erat dan juga sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji tidak percaya dengan cerita Naruto pasalnya pemuda manis tersebut selalu kelihatan ceria dan juga murah senyum biarpun di sekolah juga dia di bully habis-habisan oleh murid-murid KHS. Iruka yang merasakan suasana kelam akan kejadian masa lalu Naruto mau tidak mau ikut bergabung memberikan minuman kepada tuan rumahnya dan juga teman-teman Naruto. Setelah itu, diapun berdiri di samping bangku kepala keluarga Namikaze lalu memandang sendu ke arah Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf Naru-chan, kami tidak mengethui kalau masa lalumu begitu kelam." kata Ino menyesal

"Ma-af Na.. aru.. -chan bu.. kan ma.. ksud.. ka… mi me.. ng… gin… gat masa la.. lumu." kata Hinata menyesal membuat Naruto mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji menyesal juga

"Hei Naruto, jangan sedih begitu, kan ada kami semua teman kamu ini." kata Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Naruto cuma memandang sahabat-sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan juga terharu

"Terima kasih semua, kalian merupakan sahabat terbaiku." ucap Naruto lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kamu ini kenapa menangis Naruto, kita dari dulukan memang sahabat." kata Chou Ji di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata dan Ino lalu Shikamaru berguma merepotkan.

"Tapi masalahnya Sasuke selalu mendekati Naruto dan aku pikir kita harus merahasiakan ini dari siluman pantat ayam arogan itu." kata Neji akhirnya membuat Kushina memicingkan matanya

"Siapa itu Sasuke dan mengapa selalu mendekati Naru-chan?" kata Kushina dingin membuat semua yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri

"Dia itu Uchiha bungsu yang menyebalkan kaa-chan dan juga gank-ganknya juga sok berkuasa." kata Lunaria tidak suka mengingat bungsu Uchiha tersebut dan membuat Kushina berpikir.

"Ah Minato, bukannya Uchiha salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha setelah kita?" tanya Kushina lalu Minato yang mengerti perkataan istrinya itu langsung menyuruh Iruka mengambil sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. Iruka yang sudah balik dari lalu menyerahkan tablet berukuran 6 inci kepada Minato kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tablet tersebut

"Ah ya, Uchiha Corp, salah satu perusahan terbesar di Konoha yang di pimpin Uchiha Fugaku, memiliki istri bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan juga kedua putranya bernama Uchiha Itachi dan juga Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi yang kalian maksud Sasuke itu adalah Sasuke dari anak Uchiha Fugaku dan juga Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Minato di balas anggukan oleh mereka berlima.

"Uchiha Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha hmm aku mengerti." kata Minato membuat kelima teman Naruto menyerit bingung

"Maksud paman apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Minato lalu tersenyum tapi senyumannya bagaikan iblis di mata mereka berlima membuat Kyuubi menyengir mengerti apa yang akan di jelaskan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Apa kalian semua tahu Namikaze Corp?" tanya Minato membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga terbelalak kaget

"Namikaze Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan juga memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia dan itu membuat iri beberapa perusahaan di Konoha. Namikaze Corp hampir menguasai seluru aspek dunia, mulai dari ekonomi, indrustri, teknologi, bahan kimia dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa saya jelaskan lalu Namikaze Corp sudah di akui oleh seluruh dunia terutama perusahaan AS dan juga Eropa yang mengakui kualitasnya dan negara-negara tersebut melakukan kerja sama dengan Namikaze Corp. Namikaze Corp dulu di pimpin oleh Namikaze Minato yaitu anda sendiri dan sekarang di pimpin oleh pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Jangan-jangan…." kata Neji terputus karena terbelalak melihat sengiran Kyuubi yang mengerikan

"Ya semua penjelasan kamu benar Hyuuga dan pewaris Namikaze adalah Namikaze Kurama atau Namikaze Kyuubi yang ada di hadapan kalian sekarang." kata Kushina tersenyum membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga memandang horror ke arah Kyuubi

"Aku tidak menyangkan kalau sensei kami adalah pewaris dari Namikaze Corp karena pemimpin Namikaze Corp di tutup oleh publik dan tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Namikaze Corp." kata Shikamaru akhirnya membuat Kyuubi terbahak-bahak

"Akhirnya kalian menyadarinya huh? Bocah Uchiha itu bukan apa-apa buat aku dan jika dia berani macam-macam dengan **istri** tercintaku ini, aku akan membuat perusahaannya hancur berkeping-keping." kata Kyuubi membuat mereka merinding dengan ancaman dari pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze tersebut dan Kyuubi sendiri mendapat cubitan cinta dari Naruto karna suaminya itu memamerkan kekayaanya.

"Oh Tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang aka terjadi dengan siluman sok ketampanan itu kalau berani mengusik istri dari pemimpin Namikaze Corp." kata Ino lalu membayangkan jikalau Sasuke berani mengusik Naruto kemudian ketahuan oleh pemimpin Namikaze tersebut lalu cepat-cepat dirinya menggeleng kepalanya karna merinding dengan apa yang akan di lakukan sensei sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di dunia tersebut. Kyuubi terkekeh mendengar perkataan dari gadis Yamanaka itu

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku mengenal kalian semua dari luar dalam. Kamu gadis berambut kuning pucat adalah anak dari pemilik Tokoh Bunga Yamanaka yang terbesar di Konoha, kemudian Gadis dan pria bermata pucat itu adalah anak dan keponakan dari Keluarga Hyuuga, walikota Konoha yang terkenal disiplin, kemudian kamu pemuda dengan tampang malas-malasan adalah anak dari kepolisian Nara yang terkenal jenius dan yang bertubuh gempal itu adalah anak dari Restoran Akamichi. Aku sudah mengenal kalian sejak kalian mendekati Naruto sejak lima tahun lalu yaitu sekitar kalian kelas satu SMP. Aku selalu mengawasi Naruto sejak aku pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study di sana karna aku mengetahui pasti Naruto akan di hina oleh orang-orang di sana." kata Kyuubi sedikit serak membuat Naruto memeluk tubuh suamnya itu karna dirinya tidak mengetahui kalau Angelnya begitu mencemaskan dirinya di Konoha.

"Makanya aku menyuruh adikku untuk menjaga _my little puppy _untuk pergi ke Konoha dan selama ini, status Lunaria di sembunyikan karna pasti banyak orang yang mengincar adik perempuanku." kata Kyuubi lagi sedikit melirik Lunaria yang melihat dirinya

"Jadi, Lunaria adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Oh informasi apa lagi ini." kata Ino kaget karna mendapatkan informasi yang sangat rahasia tersebut

"Ya tapi kalian jangan membocorkan dulu karna aku ini sedikit bermain-main dan bersenang-senang." kata Kyuubi diiringi sengiran iblis diikuti Kushina dan Lunaria. Minato hanya terkekeh dan juga membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji memandang horror kepada Namikaze sulung tersebut. Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya itu

"Baiklah aku rasa waktunya sudah waktu makan siang. Minato-sama, Kushina-Hime, Kurama-sama, Naruto-sama, Kiba-sama dan juga Lunar-Hime waktunya kalian saparan. Dan aku rasa kalian juga harus bergabung Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san dan juga Akamichi-san karena kalian adalah tamu-tamu dari Naruto-sama." kata Iruka

"Loh? Kiba memangnya salah satu keluarga dari Namikaze?" tanya Ino heran karna setahu dia, Kiba tidak memiliki marga.

"Kiba adalah tunangan dari Lunar-Hime, keluarga Inuzuka adalah pemilik tokoh hewan terbesar di dunia dan juga Minato-sama berteman dekat dengan ayah Kiba-sama." jelas Iruka membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji melongo lagi lalu menatap tidak percaya kearah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum canggung dang menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan juga, Kiba adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Inuzuka. Namikaze dan Inuzuka sudah lama bekerja sama. Aku rasa Kiba tidak menggunakan marganya daftar di sekolah tersebut." kata Kyuubi terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi teman-teman Naruto.

"Katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi Hinata-chan, kita berada di antara orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia." kata Ino tidak percaya lalu tiba-tiba dirinya di cubit oleh Kushina dan membuat dirinya berteriak kesakitan

"Kamu sedang tidak bermimpi Ino-chan, ayo kita makan siang dan jangan gugup ok." kata Kushiha terkikik geli melihat ekspresi mereka semua

Di dalam mansion Uchiha, keluarga Uchiha yang minim ekspresi, arogan dan juga selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu akan tetapi lupakan yang ingin menjadi nomor satu karna di kota saja sudah menjadi nomor dua karena perusahaan Uchiha di bawah perusahaan Namikaze, kita lihat di salah satu kamar yang memiliki dinding berwarna biru kelam dan juga tempat tidur berukuran kingsize terdapat seorang pria yang bisa di katakan tampan ( tapi yang paling tampan adalah Namikaze Kurama) memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi, mata sekelam langit malam dan juga kulit putih pucatnya kita lihat dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. yang dia adalah Uchiha bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan sensei barunya karena tadi di sekolah mengendong pemuda manis yang merupakan incaranya dari dulu. Uchiha Sasuke murid kelas XI-1A merupakan siswa populer, merasa dirinya dunia berada di telapa kakinya dan semua yang di inginkan harus menjadi miliknya termasuk pemuda manis yang sudah lama dia incar. Akan tetapi, pemuda manis tersebut menolak dirinya yang seorang Uchiha dan juga yang bisa menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk mendapatkan apapun tetapi di tolak mentah-mentah dari pemuda tersebut. Dan juga teman-temannya terutama gadis berambut ungu itu selalu memandang dirinya rendah dan jijik dengan tingkah laku bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sekarang dirinya sedang menunggu merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa mendapatkan pemuda manis itu dan membuat sensei barunya itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka kemudian nampak pemuda yang tidak jauh darinya akan tetapi memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang diikat di ujungnya itu.

"Sasuke." kata sosok tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di panggil hanya sekilas menoleh lalu memandang lurus ke luar jendela

"Aku harap kamu tidak macam-macam dengans ensei baru kita di sekolah tadi ." lanjut Itachi dan sontak membuat Sasuke memandang ke arah kakaknya itu

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke karena ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari anikinya itu. Itachi menarik nafas sebentar kemudian berbicara lagi

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu rencanakan Sasuke dan aku tidak mau terlibat dengan rencanamu itu. Aku cuma mengingatkan kamu, jangan coba-coba kamu mencari gara-gara dari sensei baru kita itu atau kamu akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat tidak bisa kamu bayangkan nanti." lanjut Itachi membuat Sasuke berkedut kesal

"Kamu jangan mencampuri urusanku Baka-Aniki dan aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada sensei kurang ajar itu karena sudah merebut apa yang menjadi **milikku**." balas Sasuke sengit dengan penekanan kata milikku. Itachi menarik nafas lagi kemudian mengeluarkannya

"Aku sudah mengingatkan kamu dan itu terserah kamu Sasuke dan satu lagi, jangan bawa diriku ke dalam masalahmu. Kalau bisa kamu selesaikan masalahmu itu sendiri dan tidak melibatkan orang lain." kata Itachi dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengeram kesal.

"Memangnya siapa sensei sok tampan itu hah sampai aniki memperingati aku? Dia belum mengenal bahwa aku adalah seorang Uchiha dan aku bersumpah akan membuat guru sok kegantengan itu hancur berkeping-keping." kata Sasuke dengan sengiran iblis di wajah tampannya itu.

Suasana di ruang makan di kediaman Namikaze terasa canggung atau sebenarnya teman-teman Narutolah yang merasa canggung sedangkan yang lain menimakti makanan mereka dengan nikmat. Mereka masih belum bisa percaya dengan informasi yang mereka dapatkan itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget, pemimpin Namikaze Corp, salah satu perusahaan nomor satu di Konoha dan juga perusahan terbesar di dunia yang bisa di bilang nomor satu juga di dunia sedang makan bersama dengan mereka dan juga Naruto, teman mereka adalah istri dari sang pemimpin Namikaze sulung tersebut INGAT ISTRI dari Namikaze sulung tersebut. Kemudian Lunaria, teman mereka yang di kenal gadis paling galak di Konoha High School adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina dan juga Kiba, teman mereka yang suka memasang wajah datar dan dingin memiliki kepribadian ganda, jikalau di sekolah dingin dan cool tapi kalau sudah di luar sekolah berbanding terbaling dengan kepribadiannya itu, adalah pewari tunggal keluarga Inuzuka yang tidak lain adalah pemilik tokoh hewan terbesar di dunia. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji hanya bisa bengong dengan semua informasi yang mereka dapatkan.

Takut? ya mereka takut sekali karna mereka mendapatkan informasi yang bisa di katakan rahasia itu

Naruto memandang khawatir ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu karena dari tadi mereka sama sekali belum menyentuh mekanan mereka

"Ano, Ino-chan apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sontak membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji kaget lalu memandang Naruto yang khawatir kearah mereka. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, Lunaria dan juga Kiba menghentikan acara makan mereka sebentar lalu memandang teman-teman Naruto yang tersenyum gugup ke arah mereka

"Ah y-ya, kami baik-baik saja kok Naru-chan." kata Ino tersenyum canggung karna di pandang oleh seluruh keluarga Namikaze.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, kalian tidak usah gugup dengan kami, anggap saja rumah sendiri." kata Kushina tersenyum ke arah mereka membuat mereka berlima mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru-chan, apa Sakura si Jidat lebar itu masih menganggumu lagi dengan ganknya itu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan membuat Naruto tersedak lalu dengan cepat Kyuubi yang ada di sampingnya memberikan air putih ke arah istrinya itu. Kushina yang mendengar ucapan dari Ino lalu memicingkan mata

"Siapa itu Sakura, Ino?" tanya Kushina dingin membuat Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah karna mendengar suara dari Nyonya Namikaze itu. Naruto yang sudah lega dari tersedaknya yang tiba-tiba kemudian membuka suara

"Kaa-san Sakura bukan siapa-siapa kok, kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir Naru baik-baik saja di sekolah." kata Naruto tapi tidak di indahkan Kushina karena sesuatu yang menyangkut Naruto, bagi Kushina itu sangat penting.

"Sekali lagi siapa Sakura, Ino?" tanya Kushina lagi mau tidak mau Inopun menelan ludahnya dengan susah

"Sakura adalah salah satu siswi yang sering mengganggu Naruto karna Sasuke selalu saja mendekati Naruto dan itu membuat Sakura cemburu dan genknya berganggota Karin, Sara dan juga Ten Ten. Naruto seri di ganggu oleh gank Sakura itu sejak Naruto masih SMP sampai sekarang." jawab Shikamaru membuat Kushina mengangguk paham

"Sakura yang kamu maksud Haruno Sakura Shika-kun?" tanya Kushina manis membuat Shikamaru mengangguk cepat bagai robot. Kushina lalu memandang suaminya itu yang sedang mencari sesuatu di tabletnya itu

"Ah, Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal dari rumah sakit Konoha yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya. Ah aku tahu kalau tidak salah alah-alat dari rumah sakit dari keluarga Haruno bukannya mereka membeli dari perusahaan kita Kakashi?" tanya Minato dan tiba-tiba muncul pria bermasker dengan rambut silver melawan gravilasi membuat Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chou Ji dan juga Neji terpekik kaget

"Ya Minato-sama, Rumah Sakit Haruno membeli semua peralatan pengobatan mereka dari perusahaan kita. Dan maaf tadi aku membuat kalian berlima kaget aku memang selalu muncul tiba-tiba jikalau Minato-sama memanggilku." kata Kakashi lalu tersenyum tampa dosa ke arah lima teman Naruto. Minatopun mengangguk mengerti kemudian memandang ke arah Ino

"Jadi, Naruto sudah di siksa oleh Haruna-san selama itu bukan begitu Ino?" tanya Minato untuk memastikan dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ino. Naruto yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu membuka suara

"Tou-san, aku harap jang menghentikan kerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit Haruno, karena Rumah Sakit tersebut adalah Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha dan juga Rumah Sakit tersebut merupakan Rumah Sakit nomor satu di kota kita." kata Naruto. Minato lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang bisa membuat para _seme_ luluh karna matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu mirip tatapan kucing jalanan yang minta di pungut akhirnya menghela nafas membuat Kushina ber _Kyaa_ ria lagi kemudian Kakashi yang mengeluarkan semburan merah di kedua pipinya dan membuat Kurama mengeram kesal.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Haruno tapi…" ucapan Minato terputus kemudian tersenyum mesum ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut bertanda dirinya bingung lalu Kakashi yang sudah tahu pikiran tuan besarnya itu membuat Kushina dan juga Lunaria ber _Kyaaaa_ ria lagi ( Ini ibu dan anak kok rela suaminya melakukan hal tidak-tidak dengan Naruto #di Tendang Kushina dan Lunaria) kemudian Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chou Ji melongo dengan senyum mesum sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Kurama yang tidak suka dengan senyum ayahnya itu dengan posesif memeluk Naruto

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan Minato, sebaiknya kamu jangan macam-macam dengan **milikku**." kata Kyuubi dingin dengan penekanan milikku. Minato yang melihat keposesifan anaknya itu cuma bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian berucap

"Hahahaha kamu tahu sekali Kyuu, sebenarnya aku mau itu dengan Naru-chan, tapi karna dia sudah menjadi milikmu, aku akan menaiki harga 20 kali lipat semua perlengkapan yang akan di beli oleh keluarga Haruno. Kakashi kamu dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?" kata Minato membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji melongo mendengar keputusan dari kepala keluarga Namikaze itu

"Baik Minato-sama semua alat yang akan di beli oleh keluarga Haruno di naiki jadi 20 kali lipat. Saya permisi dulu untuk mengurus semuanya." kata Kakashi kemudian pergi entah kemana. Naruto yang masih bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba di peluk lalu memandang Kyuubi yang menatap tajam ayahnya itu sedangkan Minato hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kyuu-kun kenapa?" tanya Naruto lembut karena melihat perubahan mood suaminya itu. Kyuubi lalu menatap istrinya yang memandang cemas ke arahnya itu kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Tidak apa-apa _puppy-chan_ ayo kita lanjut makan lagi." kata Kyuubi lalu mereka semua melanjutkan makan lagi

"Bagaimana kalian semua menginap di sini, ya sekalian mengerjakan tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei yang menyebalkan itu." kata Lunaria memandang Ino, Shikamaru, Chou Ji, Hinata dan Neji yang tampak ragu karna harus menginap di keluarga besar itu

"Iya kalian menginap saja di sini, Hisasi, Chou Za, Inoichi dan juga Shikaku adalah teman lamaku, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawati aku bisa mengabari mereka." kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kearah mereka berlima. Ino lalu memandang Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chou Ji yang di jawab anggukan mereka berempat, lalu Ino memandang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut

"Baiklah, kami akan menginap di sini. Lalu kami pergi ke sekolah bagaimana karna Mansion Namikaze jau dari kota?" tanya Ino membuat Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menyuruh supirku untuk mengantar kalian ke sekolah, Naru-chan dan Kyuubi mulai sekarang juga akan pergi sekolah bersama karna Naru-cha mulai sekarang tinggal di sini." kata Minato membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget

" Tapi Tou-san…" ucapan Naruto terpotong karna Kushina langsung bicara

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru-chan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu di luar sana. Kamu tahu, kaa-san selalu tidak nyenyak kalau tidur. Dan mulai sekarang kamu tinggal di sini." kata Kushina mutlak membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kepala

"Semua perlengkapanmu di apartemen sudah kami bawa Naruto dan mulai sekarang kamu akan tidur sekamar dengan Kyuubi." kata Kushina sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto blushing sedangkan Kyuubi berdehem.

"Aku ingin keponakan pertamaku adalah perempuan." kata Lunarian tiba-tiba membuat Naruto semakin blushing dan juga Kyuubi mengeluarkan semburat merah sedangkan Minato menatap genit ke arah Kyuubi dan juga Kiba yang menggoda Naruto

"Tou-san sih terserah, asalkan Tou-san bisa cepat-cepat menimang cucu." kata Minato dan sontak membuat Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya sedangkan yang di tatap tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Tunggu, Naru-chan kan laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa hamil." kata Ino tiba-tiba membuat Minato, Kushina, Lunaria dan juga Kiba menatap ke arah Ino.

"Ino-chan, Kyuu-nii sudah menciptakan sebuah pil yang bisa membuat laki-laki hamil, jadi Naru-chan tinggal meminum pill tersebut lalu kamu tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi nanti." kata Lunaria membuat Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji merona membayangkan hal yang iya iya antara Kyuubi dan juga Naruto.

" Kalian semua bisa diam tidak ayo lanjutkan makannya." bentak Kyuubi karna di goda terus oleh mereka semua sedangkan Naruto makan sambil menundukan kepala.

"Aku harap Kyuubi-sama dan Naruto-sama memiliki delapan anak agar mansion ini ramai dan juga ceria dengan adanya suara anak-anak yang manis-manis dan juga lucu-lucu." celutuk Iruka membuat Naruto menyemburkan makanannya mendengar ucapan Iruka sedangkan yang bicara memandang tuannya kaget dan tahulah mereka semua lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Naruto yang merona malu dan juga Kyuubi yang terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Iruka tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan makan siang yang bisa dikatakan ceria dan juga orang tua Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji membawakan pakaian yang cukup buat besok , Kyuubi lalu mengajak Naruto, Lunaria, Kiba dan semua teman Naruto ke taman belakang. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji memandang takjub karna taman belakang di Mansion Namikaze bisa di bilang sangat luas, bisa di perkirakan seluas lapangan sepak bola internasional atau lebih. Taman belakang di Mansion tersebut memiliki kebun berbagai macam bunga, sebuah kolam ikan dengan bambu sebagai penimba air dan juga kolam berenang yang bisa di katakan panjangnya sekitar 24m dan lebarnya 12m yang dilapisi keramik berwarna putih lalu taman buat bersantai-santai dengan sepuluh meja dengan masing-masing mesa diisi dengan sempat bangku dan jangan lupa kuba minialis yang bisa bersantai di dalamnya. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji memandang tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka semua itu. Kyuubi lalu mengiring mereka semua duduk di meja yang berada di pinggir kolam berenang lalu merekapun mengikuti Kyuubi lalu duduk di masing-masing meja.

"Naru-chan, kamu sangat beruntung menikah dengan Kyuubi-sensei. Dia adalah orang terkaya di dunia, pemimpin Namikaze Corp dan juga pria yang sangat tampan lagi, kamu sangat-sangat beruntung Naru-chan." kata Ino tidak henti-hentinya bercelote ria.

"Benar Naru-chan, aku juga setujuh dengan Ino-chan, apalagi Kyuubi-sensei bisa di katakan jenius karna bisa menciptakan pil yang bisa membuat laki-laki hamil." lanjut Hinata gagap (maaf saya tidak bisa membuat ketikan gagap karna membuat mata saya sakit melihatnya). membuat Naruto sedikit blushing. Kyuubi yang ada di kolang renang cuma bisa tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka tersebut. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan juga Chou Ji sudah mengenakan pakaian renang karena ingin berenang di dalam kolam tersebut

"Kyuubi-sensei, bolehkah saya memakai kolam renangnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Kyuubi yang melihat cuma mengangguk kemudian diapun ke arah ruang ganti yang ada di di situ membuat Naruto, Ino dan juga Hinata menatap bingung. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuubi pun keluar dengan mengenakan _bathing suit_ kemudian berjalan menuju ke salah satu bangku santai yang biasa untuk menjemur badan. Lalu dirinya melepaskan _bathing suit_ lalu menanpakan tugunya yang bisa di katakan tegap kekar berisi kemudian perutnya yang _eight pack_ dengan mengenakan celana renang berwarna hitam dengan garis di samping sisinya berwarna biru tua dan jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang masih setia menutup manik rubynya itu. Naruto yang melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu hanya bisa merona malu, Ino dan juga Hinata yang melihat tubuh senseinya itu langsung pingsan dengan muka yang sudah merah padam, Lunaria yang melihat Nii-sannya menebar pesona cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan juga Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji bisa berdecak kagum dengan tubuh yang kelewatan proposional seperti tubuh para tentara.

"Wah Kyuubi-sensei memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal." kata Shikamaru kagum di jawab anggukan Neji dan juga Chou Ji

"Kyunii-san memang memiliki tubuh yang sangat proposional tapi latihannya juga bukan main karna aku juga pernah mengikuti cara latihan Kyunii-san." kata Kiba mengingat 'latihan sehat' yang di berikan pemuda tampan tersebut membuat Kyuubi menyering. Kyuubi lalu berjalan ke meja di mana Naruto, Lunaria dan kedua teman perempuannya yang pingsan berada. Kyuubi lalu melangkah dengan menawan ke arah dimana pemuda manis tersebut masih menunduk malu.

" Kamu tidak ikut benerang Naru-chan?" tanya Kyuubi sontak membuat Naruto mendongak kepalanya melihat Kyuubi dengan kacamatanya yang di turunyan menampakan salah satu manik _ruby_nya. Naruto hanya bisa mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Kyuubi hanya mencengir lalu mengambil ciuman di bibir Naruto membuat Shikamaru, Neji, Chou Ji dan juga Lunaria mengeleng-gelengkepalanya sedangkan Hinata dan juga Ino ber Kyaaa ria dan mulai hari ini mereka membentu Namikaze Kurama and Uzumaki Naruto fansclub. Kyuubi lalau bergabung dengan Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji yang ada di kolam berenang. Mereka bercanda riang dan Shikamaru dan juga Neji sesekali menanyakan pengalaman Kyuubi selama di Amerika sedangkan Lunaria, Ino dan juga Hinata membicarakan fansclub yang baru saja mereka bentuk lalu Naruto yang memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sahabatnya itu. Setelah merasa bosan berenang, mereka berlima akhirnya bergabung dengan Naruto, Lunaria, Ino dan juga Hinata yang bergosip ria. Kyuubi membaringkan dirinya di bangku kayu untuk menjemur tubuh itu sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan juga Chou Ji duduk di pinggir kolan mendengar percakapan Ino, Hinata dan juga Chou Ji. Naruto lalu mendekati Kyuubi yang membaringkan dirinya itu dan duduk di pinggir bangku tersebut

"Kenapa _puppy-chan_ apa kamu terpesona dengan Angelmu ini?" tanya Kyuubi membuat Naruto merona merah. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh lalu menarik lengan Naruto untuk mendekat lalu mengangkan kaca mata hitamnya dan menyimpanya ke dahinya itu. Ino dan Hinata yang melihat adegan tersebut menahan nafas dan Lunaria dan Kiba hanya bisa terkekeh sedangkan Shikamaru menguma merepotkan lalu Neji yang geleng-geleng kepala dan Chou Ji yang cuma tersenyum. Setelah hari menjelang sore, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mansion kembali dan mereka masuk ke ruang kamar tamu masing-masing. Kyuubi dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua lalu Kyuubi langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya karna sekitar satu jam, Kyuubi yang sudah selesai mandi itu keluar dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan melihat langit sudah malam dari jendelanya kemudian mendekan ke ranjang di mana pemuda manis itu beristirahat. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut kemudian naik ke ranjang dengan penan dan mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut kemudian ke pipi lalu mengigit kecil telinga pemuda tersebut

"Nge~~" legu Naruto membuat Kyuubi terkekeh

"Bangun Naru-chan, sudah waktunya makan malam dan juga kalau tidak salah kalian ada tugas dari guru maniak ular itu bukan." bisik Kyuubi lembut membuat Naruto mau tidak mau membangungkan dirinya. Naruto blushing melihat dirinya di tidih oleh Kyuubi yang cuma di lilit handuk putih membuat Kyuubi terkekeh lagi melihat perubahan wajah Naruto. Kyuubi lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya membuat Naruto bangun kemudian lari masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuubi lalu bangung kemudian mengenakan singlet merah polos, celana pendek merek Clavin Klein berwarna putih di kenakan lalu celana panjang ruhaman yang menutup celana pendeng tersebut dan menungguh Naruto selesai dari mandinya sambil membaca buku. Setelah setengah jam Naruto mandi, diapun keluar dengan _bathing suit_ kemudian melihat Kyuubi yang menunggunya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kyuubi yang menyadari Naruto memandangnya kemudian mendongak kepalanya ke arah pemuda manis tersebut tidak lupa senyum lembut dia berikan kepadanya. Kyuubi lalu mendekati Naruto yang masih mematung kemudian mengiring pemuda tersebut ke lemari pakaiannya. Kyuubi lalu memili baju kuning polos dan juga celana pendek berwarna hitam sedangkan dalamannya sudah Naruto ambil dan dengan cepat bocah bloonde tersebut mengenakannya. Kyuubi lalu melepaskan ikatan _bathing suit_ Naruto kemudian memandang tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai kebawah yang cuma di tutup oleh celana dalam berwarna kuning membuat Naruto tertunduk malu. Kyuubi harus menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang bocah manis yang ada di depannya itu kalau tidak mengingat istrinya itu memiliki tugas dan kemudian besok harus sekolah. Kyuubi lalu memasangkan baju Naruto kemudian celana pendek hitam pemuda tersebut. Setelah selesai, diapun melihat istrinya yang masih menundukan kepalanya membuat dirinya menyunggin senyum lembut lalu mengangkat wajah manis pemuda tersebut.

_Ruby ketemu Saffire_

Mata mereka berdua ketemu dan saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuubi memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir pink istrinya tersebut membuat Naruto menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman suaminya itu. Setelah lima menit mereka berciuman, Kyuubipun melepaskan ciumannya itu kemudian menatap wajah istrinya itu dengan senyum di wajahnya yang tidak pernah lepas

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan, sudah waktunya makan malam, tidak enak membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menunggu apalagi ada teman-temanmu juga." kata Kyuubi lembut di balas anggukan oleh Naruto lalu berekapun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan ke ruang makan sambil bercakap-cakap kecil dengan suaminya itu tidak sadar kalau mereka menjadi tontonan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan tersebut. Ya mereka sudah sampai dan duduk bergabung dengan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sana

"Kalian kalau sudah berdua pasti melupakan dunia sekitar dan membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kalian cemburu." kata Kushina sambil terkekeh diikuti Lunaria, Ino dan Hinata yang terkekeh melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua, Kiba, Neji dan Chou Ji, tersenyum lalu Shikamaru yang menguma merepotkan. Minato tersenyum lembut melihat kedatangan mereka berdua

"Baiklah ayo kita memulai makan malam kita." kata Minato membuka suara lalu merekapun memulai acara makan mereka dengan riang dan sesekali Kiba membuka lelucon dan juga Naruto yang membalas lelucon Naroto membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana tertawa. Setelah selesai makan malam mereka pun menuju ke kamar Kyuubi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka tersebut

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei, Shikamaru, Naji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lunaria, Chou Ji pun keluar dari kamar Kyuubi. Setelah kepergian mereka semya, Kyuubi dan Narutopun menganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama tidur. Kyuubi naik ke ranjang sebelah kiri diikuti Naruto di sisi sampingnya. Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuubi dan Kyuubipun menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya itu. Kyuubi mengelus rambut Naruto dan membuat istrinya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan suaminya itu

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur besok sekolah dan Anata bisa mengantar kamu ke sekolah besok jadi tidurlah." kata Kyuubi lembut

"Selamat malam Anata." kata Naruto

"Selamat malam Koi." balas Kyuubi lalu mereka berduapun menutup mata mereka untuk memasuki alam mimpi mereka berdua

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lovely Angel**

**Kyuubi/Kurama dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi mencoba membuat cerita Naruto dari ide saya**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Hallo Minna, ketemu saya lagi di fict saya yang lain**

**Maaf fict ini baru bisa kemarin saya post chap 4 nya karna saya kedulua menulis yang ' Naruto : Save Two World'**

**Ok di sini saya membuat Naruto yang selalu tegar, sabar, lembut dan juga bisa dikatakan lemah karna dirinya yang selalu di tindas**

**Lalu di sini saya buat Kyuubi dingin, cool, kejam, tegas, berkharisma dan juga jikalau bersama dengan naruto akan selalu melindungi Naruto dari apapun**

**Dan apa ada orang yang mengetahui identitas Kyuubi? Jawabannya tidak, biarpun marganya Namikaze, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Kyuubi adalah Namikaze Kurama dan selama ini banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa pemimpin Namikaze Corp.**

**Ok kita langsung saja ke cerita**

**Chapter 5**

Pagi hari yang bisa di katakan cerah di kota Konoha yang bisa di katakan salah satu kota sibuk di Jepang. Di salah satu mansion paling mewah diantara mansion lainnya, jauh dari keramaian kota dan juga mansion tersebut bisa di katakan mansion yang mengikuti progam _Go Green_ karna di halaman mansion tersebut di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman. Di salah satu kamar bernuansa putih yang terkesan mewah, terdapat dua insang yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi, tetapi sebenarnya cuma satu orang yang masih terlelap sedangkan yang satunya sudah bangun dari tadi. Ya Kyuubi Namikaze, pria yang bisa di katakan paling sempurna di dunia ini, memiliki tubuh yang sangat proposional, menawan, berkharisma, kaya, dan tidak bisa di jelaskan satu-satu yang ada dengan dirinya. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan sempurna dengan pemuda manis yang masih bergeliat nyaman di balik selimutnya itu dengan wajah bak malaikat dan matanya yang menyembunyikan langit biru itu. Namikaze sulung itu memandang istrinya dengan penuh kasih dan juga tangannya membelai lembut rambut berwarna mentari tersebut dengan lembut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 AM dan masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sekolah masuk. Namikaze Kyuubi, pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang sekarang menjadi seorang guru di sekolah sang istri tercinta karna tidak tahan dengan laporan dari mata-matanya mengenai Naruto yang selalu di hina, di tindas dan masih banyak lagi tidak bisa di jelaskan satu-satu. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan orang yang telah menganiaya istrinya itu tapi pemuda manis tersebut selalu menghalanginya. Naruto selalu bilang, kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa dan ambil hikmahnya dari semua yang dihadapinya

Dan sekarang dirinya harus berusaha membangunkan pemuda manis tersebut agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah, mengingat mata-matanya selalu bilang kalau istri itu selalu hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Dia lalu memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening pemuda manis tersebut kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga bocah itu kemudian membisikan sesuatu. Dan bing go, pemuda manis tersebut mencoba membuka matanya yang berwarna seperti langit biru tersebut. Kyuubi lalu menjauhkan sedikit kemudian melihat istrinya itu membuka matanya dan kemudian pandangan mereka berdua bertemu

_Ruby ketemu Saffire_

Naruto memerah karna muka sang suami tercinta dekat dengan wajahnya itu dan membuat Kyuubi terkekeh pelan

"Morning _ my little puppy-chan._" kata Kyuubi lembut lalu mengecup kening istrinya sebentar. Naruto lalu menatap suaminya itu dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir yang menggoda itu sekilas

"Morning too _My Guardian Angel_." balas Naruto lalu melingkari kedua tangannya ke leher sang suami. Kyuubi terkekeh lalu melingkari tangannya ke pinggang Naruto dan tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup bibir sang Namikaze sulung itu dan kemudian melepasnya kemudian dengan wajah memerah. Kyuubi yang melihat muka merah Naruto cuma bisa terkekeh

"Not bad you're Morning Kiss _my little puppy-chan_." kata Kyuubi lembut. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher sang suami lalu menghirup wangi _menthol_ yang sangat khas di tubuh Namikaze sulung itu. Kyuubi terkekeh karna sang istri begitu manja dengannya.

"Baiklah _puppy-chan_ kamar mandi memanggil kita. Aku tidak mau kamu terlambat ke sekolah dan juga diriku yang sebagai sensei baru mendapat citra jelek dari sekolahmu itu." kata Kyuubi lalu menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya itu menuju kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu tersebut dan mengunci dari dalam. Dan sekarang kita bisa mendengar suara desahan dan juga legukan nikmat dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut

Ah, _Morning Sex_ yang indah dan mari kita tinggalkan sebentar karna kalau aku ketik secara rinci bisa-bisa memperlambat mereka berdua ke sekolah he…he…he…

Di ruang makan mansion itu, kita lihat terdapat delapan orang yang sedang duduk di meja besar tersebut. Kepala keluarga keluarga Namikaze tidak lain tidak bukan Namikaze Minato sedang membaca koran ditemanin dengan kopi cappucino dan tujuh orang lainnya yaitu Kiba, Lunaria, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chou Ji dengan pakaian sekolah KHS dengan baju berwarna putih yang di tutup jas dengan lambang sekolah KHS di dada sebelah kanan untuk murid pria sedangkan murid wanita di tutup rompi kotak-kotak yang berwarna merah dan juga celana panjang dan rok di atas lutut sedikit yang sama dengan warna rompi itu. Mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan menunggu sang Nyonya Namikaze sedang memasang di dapur dengan ketua pelayan Umino Iruka. Tidak lama kemudian Nyonya Namikaze tersebut bergabung dengan mereka diikuti Iruka dan juga beberapa maid mengantar hidangan pagi. Setelah semua sudah di susun dengan rapi di meja makan, mereka tinggal menunggu Namikaze sulung dan juga istrinya itu

"Naru-chan kok lama sekali sie? Apa dia tidak tahu kita bisa terlambat." kata Ino membuka suara sebal karna Naruto masih belum juga muncul

"Sabar Ino-chan, mungkin Naru-chan sedang mengenakan seragamnya." kata Hinata menenangkan Ino yang mengerutu dari tadi.

"Mungkin mereka melakukan sesuatu makanya mereka berdua lama." kata Neji tiba-tiba membuat Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru dan juga Chou Ji melotot ke arahnya. Minato menyengir menghiasi wajah tampannya itu, Kushina dan juga Lunaria ber _Kyaaa _ria dan Kiba yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah dan sekarang otaknya membayangkan yang iya-iya.

"Tidak mungkin Neji, apalagi kita kan bukan hari libur dan aku yakin Kyuubi-sensei tidak akan membuat Naru-chan mengangkan jalannya bukan." kata Ino menepis pikirannya itu

"Hohoho siapa tahukan apalagi _Morning Sex_ itu biasa di lakukan oleh setiap pasangan yang sudah resmi." kata Shikamaru sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat wajah Ino dan Hinata merah padam

"Hahahaha kalian ini, sudah jangan mencampuri urusan orang, kita tidak tahu bukan mereka sudah berpisah sepuluh tahun dan ya mending kita biarkan saja." kata Minato sambil tertawa. Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya orang yang mereka bicarakan datang juga. Kyuubi memapah dan menatap khawatir istrinya itu yang jalannya sedikit pincang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berkspresi macam-macam. Minato tersenyum mesum, Kushina, Lunaria dan Kiba mengedipkan mata sedangkan Ino dan Hinata melongo, Neji dan Shikamaru yang sudah tahu ikut tersenyum mesum dan Chou Ji yang masih setia memakan keripiknya. Kyuubi dengan lembut mengiring Naruto duduk di kursi dan pemuda manis tersebut sedikit meringis karna sakit di bagian bokongnya lalu Kyuubi pun duduk di samping istrinya.

"Naru-chan, kenapa jalanmu terpincang-pincang?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda membuat muka Naruto memerah dan Kyuubi berdehem. Minato tersenyum mesum ke arah mereka berdua

"Naru-chan, apa Kyuubi kasar pada kamu?" tanya Minato membuat muka Naruto makin memerah sedangkan Kyuubi menatap tidak suka kepada Minato.

"Sudah ayo kita makan, nanti terlambat kita ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau sebagai guru baru mendapat citra buruk oleh sensei-sensei senior di sekolah _puppy-chan_." kata Kyuubi lalu merekapun memulai sarapan dan juga diiringi godaan yang tertuju ke mereka berdua. Setelah dua puluh menit mereka sarapan, mereka pun menuju ke depan pintu utama untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji hanya bisa melongo melihat mobil yang akan mereka naiki. Kyuubi dan Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sport Ferrari berwarna biru tua yang bagian atapnya terbuka dan di belakang mobil sport tersebut terdapat mobil Limousine berwarna putih yang terkesan mewah. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Chou Ji menatap Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah mereka dan juga Kyuubi dengan kacamata hitamnya menatap mereka lalu Lunaria dan Kiba yang sudah memasuki mobi sport BMW dengan warna biru tua juga menatap mereka mematung di depan

"Hey, apa kalian tidak mau ke sekolah? Kita masih memiliki 45 menit lagi ke sekolah." kata Lunaria lalu menyadarkan mereka berlima dari lamunannya. Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chou Ji langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Limousine yang sudah di buka pintunya oleh supir pribadi. Lalu supir pribadi tersebut memasuki bangku setir kemudian Kyuubi menstrater mobilnya lalu berjalan diikuti mobil Kiba dan terakhir mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji.

"Wow, Kyuubi-sensei memang benar-benar hebat." kata Ino membuka percakapan melihat dalam mobil Limousine yang ada TV, meja makan mini, cemilan, kulkas mini dan jok bangkunya terkesan mewah

"Aku rasa ini masih sedikit dari kekayaan Kyuubi-sensei." kata Neji menimpal mengambil snack yang ada di meja dekat mereka

"Aku setuju denganmu Neji, dan aku rasa Kyuubi-sensei masih menyembunyikan semua kekayaannya apalagi Namikaze-Corp memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia." kata Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan kekayaan keluarga Namikaze yang tidak terhingga.

"Ano tuan, tuan sudah berapa lama kerja di Namikaze Family?" tanya Hinata kepada supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze. Supir pirbadi tersebut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata melirik sedikit dari kaca kemudian tersenyum

"Aku sudan lama bekerja dengan Namikaze Family Hyuuga-san, sejak umur saya empat belas tahun." kata supir tersebut a.k.a Aoba membuat Ino, Shikamaru, Chou Ji, Hinata, Chou Ji kaget

"Namikaze Family adalah keluarga harmonis dan juga baik. Biarpun mereka kaya tapi mereka tidak memperlakukan para maid dan juga pembantu di mansion tersebut dengan kejam. Mereka malah memberikan kami fasilitas yang lengkap. Tidak seperti keluarga besar lainnya, Namikaze Family memperlakukan kami seperti keluarganya. Dan kami tidak menyangka tuan muda Namikaze Kurama memiliki istri karna setahu saya Namikaze Kurama merupakan orang yang dingin dan tertutup dengan orang luar. Aku sangat senang karna yang di pilih Namikaze Kurama adalah tuan muda Uzumaki Naruto karna sifat tuan muda Uzumaki Naruto sopan, baik, suka menolong dan juga ceria." jelas Aoba membuat mereka semua mendengar dengan saksama.

**TIME SKIP**

Konoha High School sekarang lagi di hebohkan oleh teriakan para siswi yang meliat Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Sasori yang berjalan akan memasuki gedung sekolah. Itachi memberi senyum ke arah fansgirl mereka begitu juga Sasori dan Gaara sedangkan Sasuke cuma menatap mereka dingin. Setelah mereka berempat sampai di pintu utama sekolah tersebut, tiba-tiba seluru murid KHS di kagetkan oleh mobil sport Ferrari berwarna biru tua yang memasuki lapangan KHS diikuti mobil sport BMW yang sama warnanya dan juga mobil Limousine berwarna putih yang mewah. Semua siswa dan siswi termasuk Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara dan Sasori menatap bingung ke arah ketiga mobil tersebut. Tiba-tiba pintu sebelah kiri terbuka dan menanpakan pemuda berambut orange dengan kacamata hitam yang menutup matanya lalu tubuhnya yang kelewatan profesional menggenakan baju lengan panjang dan juga celana panjangnya berwarna silver dan jangan lupa jas kerjanya mengantung di bahu kanan pria tersebut dan tas kerjanya berada di tangan kirinya. Semua siswi terpana melihat pria yang ada di depanya itu termasuk Sakura dan ganknya terpanah melihat pria yang dengan gagahnya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Lalu pemuda tampan tersebut berjalan menawan menuju ke pintu sisi lainnya kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan menanpakan pemuda manis berambut kuning dengan muka yang manis dan pipinya yang chuuby, lalu matanya yang seindah langit biru. Pemuda manis tersebut menerima tangan dari pemuda tampan tersebut lalu berdiri dengan pemuda yang tampan itu. Lalu di mobil kedua menampakan gadis cantik berambut ungu yang dibiarkan terurai yang memiliki tubuh proposional dan berkulit putih susu dan juga pemuda tampan dengan rambut jabriknya berwarna coklat dan di pipinya terdapat tato segitiga terbalik lalu tubuhnya yang bisa di katakan ideal. Dan di mobil terakhir menampakan Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji dan juga Chou Ji.

Kyuubi lalu memapah istrinya berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah membuat semua siswi iri kepada bocah manis tersebut. Sasuke memicik tidak suka ke arah mereka berdua karna sensei barunya tersebut sudah merebut pemuda yang dia incar. Kyuubi dengan sabar memapah istrnya itu karna dia tahu penyebab istrinya berjalan seperti ini juga karna dirinya. Kiba dan Lunaria susul di belakan mereka diikuti Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji dan juga Chou Ji. Seluruh siswi memandang tidak suka ke arah Naruto karna bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang tampan. Sasuke lalu melangkah maju dan menghalangi jalan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Kyuubi lalu mengangkat kacamatanya ke kepalanya lalu memandang dingin ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu. Lunaria lalu berada di sisi kiri kakaknya itu memandang jijik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mentap tajam ke arah sensei barunya itu

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Naruto Namikaze-sensei?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya memandang diam Sasuke dan tidak mau membalas ucapan dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Uchiha, memang kamu siapanya Naruto." kata Lunaria dan tidak lupa juga pandangan jijik ke arahnya

"Aku tidak tanya padamu wanita jalang jadi kau diam saja." kata Sasuke dan tiba-tiba dirinya mendapat tonjokkan dari seseorang membuat semua siswi menjerit histeris. Sasori yang mau menolong Sasuke tapi di tahan oleh Itachi dan menguma jangan ikut atau tidak mau mendapatkan masalah yang akan menghancurkan keluargamu

"Bisa jaga ucapanmu dari tunanganku Uchiha, aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu dengan mudah." kata Kiba dingin yang tadi meninju Sasuke tidak suka tunangannya di katai jalang. Sakura yang tidak suka pangerannya di tinju itu lalu maju bermaksud menampar Kiba tapi langsung di hadang Ino yang menatap dirinya dingin

"Apa maumu hah? Minggir aku mau memberi pelajaran kepada anak tidak tahu diri itu." bentak Sakura di depan Ino. Ino hanya memandang rendah ke arah gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak mencampuri urusan orang Nona Haruno." kata Ino membuat Sakura marah. Sasuke lalu bangkil kemudian bermaksud meninju Kiba tapi dengan muda di tangkap oleh Kiba. Naruto yang takut dengan keadaan sekarang lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria tampan tersebut. Kyuubi yang menyadari dengan otomatis melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang istrinya itu dan mengeluarkan aura dingin membuat semua orang membeku. Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikan perubahan mood Namikaze sulung itu menatap tajam ke arah Kiba

"Berani-beraninnya kau meninjuku hah! Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku bisa saja menghancurkan kamu dengan mudah." bentak Sasuke. Kiba yang mendengarpun hanya mengangkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Sasuke menyerit heran.

"Aku tahu kamu siapa anak ingusan. Kamu adalah anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di kota ini. Tapi kamu tahu siapa aku?" kata Kiba dengan sengiran iblis

"Memang apa peduliku huh. Kamu adalah anak buangan dan tidak memiliki marga dan juga kamu bersekolah di sini dengan jalur beasiswa." ejek Sasuke dan beberapa orang di sana menatap jijik ke arahKiba

"Hahahahaha lucu sekali Uchiha, aku bisa saja mentelfon pengacaraku atas nama pencemaran nama baik dan juga pencemaran nama keluarga." kataKiba lalu tiba-tiba datang empat orang dengan pakaian dan jas serba hitam dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dua orang berjalan menuju Kiba sedangkan dua orang yang lain berjalan menuju Kyuubi. Sasuke dan semua orang memandang heran ke arah empat orang tersebut

"Inuzaka-sama, ada beberapa surat yang harus anda tanda tangan." kata salah satu pria tersebut ke arah Kiba membuat Sasuke dan semua murid KHS terbelalak kaget kecuali Itachi yang sudah mengetahui identitas mereka semua. Kiba mengangguk lalu menerima map dan mentandatangani surat-surat tersebut. Setelah selesai, Kiba pun menyerahkan map tersebut kepada pria yang memberikan map tersebut. Lalu Kibapun menatap balik ke arah Sasuke yang syok melihat dirinya itu.

"Ada apa Uchiha, kamu syok sekali mengetahui identitas aku sebenarnya." kata Kiba sambil nyengir. Sasuke yang masih syok dengan semua kenyataan tersebut segera tersadar lalau mengeram narah

"Kalau kamu masih macam-macan denganku Uchiha, aku bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan mudah dan kamu akan jatuh **miskin**." kata Kiba dingin menekan kata miskin. Sasuke menahan emosinya agar tidak menonjok pria di depannya itu. Kyuubi yang melihat percakapan mereka daritadi hanya menyengir lalu pergi duluan meninggal daerah itu karna bel kelas akan berbunyi diikuti Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, dan Chou Ji. Ino yang melihat Sakura masih syok dan juga tidak percaya ke arah Kiba masih diam mematung

"Selamat datang di **neraka** Haruno Sakura dan nikmatilah hidupmu." kata Ino dingin lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Lunaria yang melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya cuma tersenyum sinis

"Aku harap kamu tidak macam-macam Uchiha dan juga kamu jangan berani mendekati Naruto karna dia sudah di miliki oleh seseorang." kata Lunaria sinis kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut di susul Kiba yang menatap jijik ke Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Dia tidak menyangkah kalau Kiba yang selalu dia suruh orang untuk menindasnya merupakan anak dari Inuzuka yang terkenal dengan perusahaan tokoh hewan itu. Perusahaan ayahnya bisa saja jatuh kalau dirinya berurusan dengan anak itu. Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh Itachi, Sasori dan juga Gaara. Ino yang berjalan di kolidor sekolah menujuh kelasnya mengingat rencana Lunaria tadi malam.

_Flashback_

_Ino dan Hinata sekamar di dalam mansion Namikaze memandang takjuk di dalam kamar tamu tersebut. Pasalnya kamar tamu yang mereka tempati tidak sesuai dengan namanya. Kamar tersebut memiliki dua ranjang king size, kemudian ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas, kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, perabotan hiasan dan lain-lain. Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang takjub kamar itu dan mereka berpikir Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Chou Ji berpikiran sama. Mereka lalu menyusun pakaian mereka ke dalam lemari yang tadi siang di bawa oleh orang tuanya._

_Tok… tok… tok…._

_Terdengar ketokan pintu, lalu Hinata menuju ke pintu masuk dan menampakan Lunaria, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji. Hinata lalu menyuruh mereka masuk lalu melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang._

_"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian." kata Lunaria membuka pembicaraan. Mereka mengerti lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Ino dan Hinata. Lunaria menatap mereka satu-satu lalu membuka suara lagi_

_"Aku punya rencana untuk menghancurkan Uchiha bungsu itu perlahan-lahan." kata Lunaria sontak membuat Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji tersentak kaget_

_"Tapi Luna-chan apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan rencana yang di katakan Lunaria_

_"Iya Luna-chan, apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Memang kenapa dengan Uchiha bungsu itu?" tanya Hinata_

_"Kalian sudah tahu bukan, Uchiha sok ketampanan itu telah menganggu Naru-chan dari SMP. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap ke arogannya dan ingin aku hancurkan dia secara pelan-pelan." kata Lunaria membuat mereka berlima mematung_

_"Kalian tenang saja, kita tidak akan menjatuhkan perusahaan Uchiha, cuma kita akan menghancurkan Uchiha itu dan juga pengikut-pengikutnya yang selalu menbully Naruto. Kita akan menghancurkan mereka pelan-pelan dan akan membuat mereka menyesal telah menganggu Naruto." kata Kiba memperjelas. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji berpikir juga sudah lama mereka mengalah dan ini saatnya mereka balas_

_"Aku setuju dan aku juga ingin menghancurkan si jidat lebar Sakura karna dia yang paling keterlaluan dengan Naru-chan." kata Ino mengingat bagaimana Sakura mengbully Naruto sejak dulu_

_"Ya, aku juga berpendapat begitu, tapi apa kita bisa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu dengan rencana Lunaria. Lunaria tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu_

_" Tenang saja Hinata, Kyuu-nii dan aku sudah menrencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari lalu dan bukan cuma kita saja yang akan menghancurkan Uchiha itu." kata Lunaria dengan senyum misterius_

_"Maksud kamu bukan cuma kita apa?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Lunaria terkekeh._

_"Teman-teman Kyuu-nii juga akan ikut ambil bagian menghancurkan Uchiha itu dan juga orang-orang yang mengusili Naru-chan. Teman-teman Kyuu-niilah yang selalu memantau Naru-chan selama dia di Amerika jadi mereka akan ikut bergabung menghancurkan Uchiha arogan itu." kata Lunaria_

_"Dan aku dengan mereka tertarik dengan kalian berdua Ino, Hinata. Mereka tertarik dengan kalian sudah lama." kata Kiba tersenyum membuat mereka berdua blushing_

_"Memang siapa yang menyukai adikku huh?" kata Neji tidak suka membuat Lunaria dan Kiba sweatdrop._

_" Tenang saja Neji, yang menyukai Hinata orangnya baik kok, ya walaupun sedikit mesum." kata Lunaria mengingat seorang pria berambut silver cepak yang memiliki tubuh yang tidak bedah jauh dengan kakaknya itu. Neji yang mendengar ciri-ciri pria yang menyukai adiknya itu memicingkan matanya tidak suka_

_"Kamu bilang yang menyukai Hinata mesum, aku pikir tidak cocok dengan Hinata." kata Neji membuat Hinata memukul kakaknya pelan_

_"Dan kalau yang menyukai Ino, kalau tidak salah dia adalah sahabat Kyuunii-san yang ada di Amerika." lanjut Kiba lagi membayangkan sosok pria berambut orange yang mirip dengan calon kakak iparnya itu_

_"Sudahlah, kita sekarang bahas rencana kita ini dan besok sudah harus di mulai." kata Lunaria lalu membicarakan rencananya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke dan antek-anteknya._

_End Flashback_

Ino tidak akan menyianyiakan semua yang sudah direncanakan oleh Lunaria dan dirinya akan melakukan semua yang direncanakan oelh gadis cantik itu dengan sempurna. Di depan pintu kelasnya itu, Ino melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto yang masih ada di dalam pelukan sang Namikaze sulung itu kemudian Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji dan Chou Ji yang menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto. Ino lalu menhampiri mereka berdua dan ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi

"Kyuubi-sensei, ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat tubuh Naruto yang sedikit bergetar. Kyuubi menoleh lalu melihat Ino yang memandang cemas ke arah Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, _puppy-chan_ cuma takut saja melihat pertengkaran Kiba denga Sasuke tadi, aku bisa menenangkannya kok." kata Kyuubi di jawab anggukan oleh Ino. Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Chou Ji yang bertemu dengan merekapun bertanya hal yang sama seperti Ino dan di jawab tidak apa-apa oleh sang Namiakze sulung. Naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang lalu mendongak kepalanya melihat ke wajah tampan suaminya itu dan melihat senyum lembut kemudian mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya itu

"Sudah tenang _puppy-chan?"_ tanya Kyuubi lembut kemudian di balas anggukan. Lalu Kyuubi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening istrinya lembut

"Sudahlah masuk ke kelas, nanti anata masuk lagi soalanya jam pertama anata bukan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan Chou Ji yang mendengar panggilan sayang yang biasa di gunakan pasangan suami istri tersebut hanya bisa melongo. Kiba dan Lunaria yang sampai di depan kelas mereka tersebut langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Naruto yang melihat Kiba langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto khawatir ke arah Kiba. Kiba mendengar pun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah, kalian semuanya masuk ke kelas dan aku akan datang 20 menit lagi. Aku mau siap -siap dulu. Koi, anata pergi dulu ke ruangan, anata nanti balik lagi." kata Kyuubi lembut lalu mengecup sebentar kening lalu pergi ke ruang guru. Naruto lalu mengajak teman-temannya masuk ke kelas karena bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Mereka semua lalu masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk ke bangku masing-masing. Naruto yang duduk di samping Kiba terus menanyakan keadaan pemuda tampan itu dan hanya di balas kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Lunaria yang duduk dengan Ino menatap Naruto yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kiba hanya terkekeh pelan

"Lihat bukan, Kiba-kun yang tidak apa-apa saja sudah khawatir begitu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyuubi-sensei ada di posisi Kiba-kun." kata Ino membayangkan kalau Kyuubi yang terluka kemudian Naruto yang menanyakan terus-menerus keadaannya

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Ino-chan, dulu pertama nii-chan kecelakaan dan Naru-chan melihat itu membuat dirinya syok kemudian membersikan muka nii-chan yang terluka itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karna menjaga nii-chan." jelas Lunaria membuat Ino tertawa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan ganknya masuk ke kelas membuat Naruto, Kiba, Lunaria, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino, dan Chou Ji menghentikan aktifitasnya. Naruto langsung menyibukan dirinya dengan buku pelajarannya sedangkan Kiba, Lunaria, Ino dan Neji menatap dingin ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu lalu Hinata yang juga menyibukan dirinya kemudian Shikamaru yang tidur dan Chou Ji yang memakan keripiknya itu. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah meja Naruto sedangkan Itachi, Gaara dan Sasori tidak mau mengurusi urusan Sasuke duduk di bangku mereka dan Sakura masih berdiri menatap benci ke arah Naruto dan juga Kiba.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu Kiba." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersentak kaget sedangkan Kiba yang mendengarpun masih emmandang bungsu Uchiha itu dingin. Sasuke yang merasa kesal lalu mengrebak meja Naruto membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak kaget otomatis mengelus dadanya dan Kiba yang masih memandang dirinya dingin. Ino yang kesal ingin menampar Uchiha sulung tersebut akan tetapi di tahan Lunaria.

"Kamu bisa bicara K.I.B.A?" kata Sasuke menekan nama pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Kiba langsung menatap mata onyx tersebut dengan dingin

"Aku tidak kenal denganmu Uchiha, seharusnya kamu memanggil diriku dengan naman keluarga." kata Inuzuka muda tersebut dingin membuat Sasuke tertawa diikuti Sakura dan beberapa murid-murud di situ

"Kamu jangan mengigau Kiba, tidak mungkin kamu merupakan keluarga dari Inuzuka." kata Sasuke sengit

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia adalah Inuzuka muda Uchiha." kata Neji dingin membuat Sasuke menatap Hyuuga tersebut dengan tidak suka

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Hyuuga, aku sedang bertanya dengan Inuzuka gadungan ini." kata Sasuke sengit

"Memang kenapa kalau Kiba adalah anak dari Inuzuka? Kamu takut karna ada yang lebih tinggi dari kamu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu membuat Sasuke mengeram menahan amarahnya

"Aku tidak percaya Kiba adalah anak dari clan Inuzuka, karna tidak mungkin bukan kalau dirinya masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan jalur beasiswa." kata Sakura membuka suara.

"Memang kenapa kalau Kiba adalah anak dari klan Inuzuka dasar gadis pelacur tidak tahu diri dan lelaki sok kaya, aku bisa saja menghancurkan kalian berdua kalau tidak memikirkan sahabatku." kata suara misterius tersebut membuat semua orang memandang ke arah pintu dan menampakan pria yang umurnya sekitar 22 tahun dengan tubuh mirip seperti Kyuubi berambut cepak silver dan berkulit putih dan juga temannya yang bentuk tubuhnya tidak jauh beda dengan pria berambut cepak tersebut cuma memiliki rambut berwarna orange jabrik yang berantakan menatap Sasuke dan teman-temannya dingin. Kiba dan Lunaria yang mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut tertegu dengan kedatangan 'dia' begitu cepat datang

"Hohoho jadi ini istri dari Kurama eh? Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung." kata pria berambut cepak itu menatap Naruto sebentar dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang siswi berambut indigo bermata amasthesy. Pria tersebut lalu melangkah ke Hinata kemudian mengambil tangan kanan gadis tersebut lalu mengecup punggu tangan Hinata lembut membuat semua orang di sana terbelalak kaget dan pria tampan tersebut tersenyuk ke arah Hinata yang memandang tidak percaya ke arah dirinya

"Halo _my princes, _aku pangeranmu datang untuk menjemputmu dan membawa dirimu menuju pastor dan kita akan bersatu untuk selamanya." kata pria tampan tersebut membuat semua orang tdak percaya terutama Hinata. Pria yang berambut orange tersebut tidak mau kalah dari temannya lalu berjalan ke arah Ino yang masih menatap Hinata. Pria tersebut berhenti di meja Ino membuat Ino dan Lunaria menatap pria tersebut. Pria tampan tersebut melakukan hal yang sama seperti temannya mengecup punggung tangan Ino lalu tersenyum lembut ke gadis Yamanaka itu

"_I'm you're Price, my princes, Will you marry me, i love you and i can made you happy forever."_ kata pria tampan tersebut berbahasa inggris membuat Ino melongo sedangkan Lunaria tersenyum genit ke arah pria tampan itu. Ino dan Hinata sailing memandang kemudian mentap pria tampan yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua yang masih tersenyum ke arah mereka

" EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka berdua syok dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba

**TBC**

**Hallo Minna, akhirnya selesai chap berikutnya**

**Dan juga apa kalian bisa menebak siapa pria tampan misterius yang menyatakan cinta kepada Ino dan juga Hinata**

**Aku harap kalian bisa mebaknya lewat reviev dan rahasia sosok pria tampan misterius tersebut besok akan terungkap**

**So, see you next chapter minna dan jangan lupa komentarnya**


End file.
